Kill The Story
by Eclipse-Luna
Summary: It was just a simple necklace. Then I wake up in the world of Akame ga Kill! I have to fend for my life, making sure I don't die like the stories have told me, keep Leone from trying to mate with me and to top that off? I have acquired a self-aware Teigu that doesn't care if I live or die, as long as he gets his home back. What a life I have fell in to. (SI/OC x Leone, Tatsumi x ?)
1. Heal the Old World

**A/N: Hello any new readers to my story! This is my take of Akame ga Kill if I somehow got stuck inside of the world, may be a far fetched idea! But that is what fanfiction is for after all eh? Hope you enjoy it as much as I have written for it, I will have chapters out regularly and if not, it will be followed by a big chapter, keeping the pace up is good for my writing style :)**

* * *

 **P.S. Any old readers seeing this chapter pop up in the update, don't worry, just added this one in as it was never finished when I started it and didn't want to post a half-assed chapter straight up. And also due to this chapter, the story has been upgraded to a M rating for the torture.**

 **As always, Reviews and Criticisms are welcome and any questions, my Messages are open**

* * *

 **Chapter 0: Heal the Old World**

A man looked down through the metal case as he reached forward towards a part that he had been searching for a long time, yanking at the component out of the casing and holding it in his hand. "So, this is where you got to, your owner seemed to have mucked around with you a bit too much." He said to himself as he pulled out the hard drive from the computer case that he had been looking into.

His blonde hair swished back as he pulled up his glasses from the end of his nose, trying to get them to be centred again after looked around in that monster of a metal computer case.

Behind him lay his own computer desk, adorned with dragon statues and other dragon like items, being an avid mythology fan, dragons were his thing, his computer built up to be one that could scan components to make sure that they were not busted before attempting to fix it or just to replace the whole thing.

Deciding to just place it down and look outside the window next to him, the whole landscape was white to him. Living in Norway was not all it's cracked up to be for the Englishman. "I guess I came here to get away from England after all, can't complain about the weather here when back there it is even worse." He said to himself again as he walked over to his kitchen to pour himself a cup of tea from the kettle that had just boiled over. "At least this is something that will cheer me up."

Creating the drink and then sitting back down at his desk, he opened up his e-mail and scanned through the jobs that he could take up until he cast an eye upon one from his friends. Opening up the attachment, it described that he had a package on his way from England that had one of his pieces of jewelry inside of it.

That was from two days ago.

The man looked up and heard a knocking at his apartment door, getting up and opening it up. A Norwegian courier was standing there, looking like she had just got caught up in the snowstorm, the man offered her his cup of tea to sip on as he picked up the package that he was holding and looked at the top, seeing a piece of paper.

"Kan du registrerer det?" (Can you sign here?) She asked and the man picked up the pen out of his shirt pocket and scribbled down his name in his short form, smiling at the woman and then taking the cup of tea off here, "Takk skal du ha!" (Thank you) and waving her goodbye. Closing the door behind him and placing the box down on his counter.

"Now, I guess this is what they were talking about?" He mumbled as he tore open the box, revealing a black and blue necklet in his box, covered in bubble wrap. Pulling it out of the box and placing it on the side, it had a note left in there as well, hand written.

" _Knor~  
Just a little gift from back home, we found this lying around in the house when we did a clean up of your old room, looked like yours anyway. Hope your time in Norway is going alright, want to see you again."_

He looked back at the item and thought little of it, was just something they wanted him to wear whenever they saw him again.

Nevertheless, he put the paper down and opened up the back part of it, snapping it around his neck, fitting snugly into place, like it was made to fit him. Knor felt the cold metal around his neck and winced at it before it warmed up to his body temperature. Before he could get back to work though, he felt something crawling around in his head, before long, he felt his brain seizing up within itself. Then his vision went black. A voice was bouncing around in his head all the while, making a roaring noise within the speaking.

"I have finally found someone strong enough."

 **Underground**

Knor felt his body stiffen up as his brain came to with what just happened to him, it felt like a million electric shocks had just gone through his brain and body at the same time, then his body came to his senses and trying to move, he found himself restrained to something. Opening his eyes, all he saw was a very blurry picture, not helped by the fact that he couldn't feel his glasses on his ears or nose at that moment and the issue that he has some sort of rope material in his face, making it hard to breathe.

Still tied up, he felt his legs was also in the same position, he deduced that he was sitting down on a chair and locked up with some chains and other contraptions. A whisper was all he heard out of his right ear as it alerted him to the presence that there was others in the room with him. His neck muscles were not responding as they should as he tried to turn it to no avail, they were burning within him.

"Hey! I think our little friend is coming to Junior! Yang! Get the bar!" A man shouted over to his other side as he tried to free himself from whatever was locking himself down. His head was pushed back as the canopy that was covering it was freed and his eyes got a blast of light directly into it with the help of a lamp above him. "Heh, looks like we don't have to wait that long for him after all." The man said evilly as he pushed his foot into the knee of Knor, making him since in pain. "Come on boys, we can have our fun now." He pointed at another two, one who had a white mask on his face with a permanent smile on its curvature as well as the other, much taller one with no clothes on his upper body and only a contraction in his hands with a battery on his back.

Knor tried to get himself to say something, but his throat was on fire and then his mouth shut unconsciously. " _Don't worry, I can get out of this."_ A voice in his head said as he looked around with his eyes and saw no one else in the room. " _What the hell was that?"_ Knor was getting more worried about who was in his head compared to the actual danger that was the man with the two prongs in front of him. Pulling himself back as he attached the two probes to his fingers and turned up the dial on his backpack, sending a current through the man. Making Knor convulse and notice the necklet was still in place.

"I think a Volt for every crime you committed in the Capital." The man said with grin. "With what the master said, I think that makes it 200. Or rounded up at least." He turned the dial on the battery that was on his back slowly before he was interrupted by another woman, who was looking down at them.

"You serious? You should be not even going there, make it slow for heaven's sake, torture him, not kill him you dimwit." She slapped him in the back of the head as he fell over on his face before being picked up by his friends. She walked off back into the darkness of the tunnel and left the four of them in the room again.

"What should we do them boss? If we can't just hurt him like that?" He asked the taller man next to himself.

"Now, we just pull this out…" The man produced a gun from his hip and blazoned it upon the other two who were looking at him with smiles on their faces. "And we put two holes in his legs, make sure he doesn't escape." He said and walked forward. Knor looked at him with wide eyes as he saw his inevitable paralyzation coming for him now, closing his eyes and awaiting the pain that was about to be put upon him, but before that, the voice came back to his head. " _Look around, we are fine."_ It said. Knor took its advice carefully as he reopened his eyes and looked around, time was frozen for him, but his body was not.

"What… what are we supposed to do?" He said to the voice in his head, hoping for answers for what the hell was going on.

" _You don't do anything, you just let me do all the work, now… point your mouth towards the chain on your right hand."_ It said to him as Knor's head did a double take from what it was asking of him. "You what?!"

" _Do what I say or you are not going to live and I know how much you humans what to get out of tight places with your head intact."_ It said again and Knor followed it, pointing his mouth towards the chain on his hand. " _Open your mouth please."_ It asked, Knor obliged and he closed his eyes as well, feeling a stream of heat coming out of his mouth and then contacting with his arm. " _Other side."_ Knor followed that as well and then his arms were free from his chains.

" _Now, grab the gun from that human's hand, the gun should come out of stasis when you touch it."_ Knor pulled his body up and plucked the gun out of the man's hand and held it in his own. " _Now, listen to me carefully. I am going to disable the stasis that we are in and you are to shoot the three people in front of us okay?"_

Knor, looking down at the gun and pulling back the chamber on the top before holding it in from of him. "Okay…" He said as he pulled his breathing down from the raggedness that it was beforehand. "Do it." He said and the people in front of them started to come back into motion and the man in front was trying to depress a trigger which was not there now. Looking at Knor was a now shocked face. Knor pulled the trigger and landed the bullet right in the middle of the guys head, blood splatting from the impact of the bullet at such close range. Sending the man to the floor in front of him.

Before anything could get too hectic, the other two men both ran at Knor, who was aiming at one and pulled the trigger again, dead centre again. The other man was still in momentum as he was stopped by one of Knor's arms rising and hitting him in the face with a grey colouring to it, smashing through the man's head, the arm came round and cracked himself in the head also.

" _Ah, you humans are more clumsy than I remember."_

"What the hell are you talking about?" Knor said to the voice as he looked around and saw that his legs were now free, his arms went back to normal and he looked around on the floor, picking up the gun that was now there and seeing a couple of clothes that he could put on himself. Picking up a shirt and then a large cape from the desk that was next to his chair.

"What should I do now?"

" _Get out of here as fast as you can."_ Was all that the voice said as Knor heard from down the tunnel behind them that there was people coming to get him. Picking up the gun and checking it was loaded. The Norwegian Armed Forces was somehow being of use here, but at the current moment, that was not the priority.

Knor looked down the tunnel and saw nothing but black.

"You sure I can even get out of here?" He said as he tripped over a few stones that were on the floor.

" _Yes, now get a move on, pull the rock on your left out from it's place."_ The voice said as Knor picked himself up and did as instructed, pulling it out and hearing a rumble as the rocks around him and above him started to move and crumble. "Run?" He said to himself as he sprinted backwards, his eyesight getting a bit better for some reason. Popping himself over the edge and chasing the light he saw at the end of the tunnel, crashing through the door that was to the outside.

Picking himself up again and dusting himself off, he put his hand to his head to block out the sun that was beating down on him. Seeing a city off in the distance, he started to walk towards it.

"Uh? Voice thing? You there? You know where the hell I am?" Knor questioned the thing in his head, giving it a couple seconds to answer him, but he got no response in the end. Huffing at the sudden disconnect, he kept on walking. "I wonder where the hell I gotta, nothing like I remember Norway."

Knor was _a lot_ further away from Norway than he could ever imagine.

Than again, being in the world of Akame ga Kill is not a good start to your nightmare.


	2. Kill the New World

**NB: The Character "Knor" represents me as an older character. This is a self insert after all.**

* * *

 **Chapter A1: New World, New Ideals**

Sunglasses on, pistol on hip, Knor walked down the narrow street. Keeping an eye on what was going on around him was difficult with all the toxins that were rushing through his system.

Being in such a drab outfit really did wonders to the disguise that he had made up on the spot back in the cell, that wasn't the only thing that had changed. He looked past a corner and saw a merchant sitting on the floor with some wares, standing in front of the tall mirror that had a partial crack running down the side of it about 2 thirds in and splitting off into a fork about halfway down the face of it. Knor stared at himself, seeing a massive blood scar on his face that took on a very claw like shape.

" _I wonder how on earth that got there,"_ He thought as he felt his fingers down it. Focusing his gaze at the healing product of the fight, his dirty blonde hair was all out of whack, the way that the torturer had tied it up made it disfigure. Moving his hand through it made it look a *little* bit better.

"Are you here for bartering sir?" The merchant that was sitting cross legged wondered as he looked at the scarred human. Knor got spooked by the noise and his ears started to tingle at it as if the merchant was shouting at him from right next to his earlobe. Knor put his hand to his ear in pain. "Sir?" The merchant asked again and Knor waved him off.

"It's fine, just had a rough morning outside the city." Telling the half-truth to the red coated man. "I'm just sorting myself out, but your stand looks good sir." Knor complimented the man and gave him a forced smile, the scar pulling at his face, making it draw even more blood.

"Sure you don't need to go see someone for that injury?"

"Yes, it was a beast injury." Knor brandished his pistol on his hip, "Just got caught out in close range, some of them are bloody quick fuckers."

"Agreed, be safe on your travels sir!" The merchant said as he patted the man on the back.

"Thank you." Knor finished as he put up his hood and kept walking down the alleyway. Seeing the sun was just getting past the peak point, still no idea where he was on the world, from what he had gathered, some Middle-Eastern country would be the best bet with the market nature around him, but the houses around it put that into doubt, seeing the well built up nature. He was certainly not anywhere where the war was happening or terrorism was happening. He looked around again and saw a library.

Wiping off the blood that had accumulated on his face, then wiping it on the coat that he had stolen, he hopped up a step into the building that had 'Library' on it, seeing another translation on it as well that he didn't recognise but then again, Knor guess at some sort of Arabic or similar language in the mind-set that he was in. Translations were a normal thing in the word to English.

The Library that he walked into was not something he had seen before, the shelves were stacked with magnitudes of books that were seemingly written in English and then some Japanese as well, what Arab state would house works like this en masse. Walking around, nodding at the Librarian, he picked up one of the book of the local geography and sat down next to the bookshelf, opening it up and landing his eyes upon the page of 'local' and look at it.

The land was nothing he had ever seen before, other than the niggle in the back of his head that he recognised it. Skipping over a page he then saw the title 'World' and then it hit him, the world he was on was nothing he had ever imagined. But before his brain could get racking in the information, he head a loud band from behind the bookshelf, hearing loud voices through the wood. Shutting the book, he placed it back down, getting up and standing near the bookshelf, nonchalantly. Making himself look as innocent as usual.

"Witnesses said they saw him walk in here! And if he is found, get that forsaken 伝説のアーム off of him in an instant!" A wave waltz itself over the library as Knor stood there, nothing to show that he was in fear of the guard, anything that would show him in danger would alert them to his location. A hand rested on the gun that he had picked up and used, 3 more bullets left in the chamber and one bullet spare from the body he looted. He didn't want to kill, but if in need, morale goes out the door. " _Was that even more Japanese?! Why here!"_

The men that had followed the leader in started to spread out. Showing a poster to everyone in the Library. "Anyone who is innocent, do not intervene, or you will be sentenced to death with the scum that hides here," he carried on. Knor looked back and saw the Librarian looking down at a poster that the guard handed to her, her face went a tad paler that Knor picked up on. She knew that he was here. But she put on a brave face, her pulse returned to normal and the guard thought nothing of it.

A guard had the unfortunate job of looking down all of the isles that the Library had until he saw a man who fit the height and form description from his Captain. Moving towards the figure, Knor's body tensed up as he felt the figure of the guard walk next to him and study what he is doing. The guard pulled down the hood and looked at Knor. Knor stood still without any tension suddenly. He smirked at the guard. "Want to look at my book?" He asked to the guard and offered him the open book.

"No thank you sir, please carry on with your day, but do not intervene please" the guard said stoically and walked off. Knor sighed and pulled his hood up again and went back to the book. A book that wasn't in English, which would have been too much of a giveaway to who he is, after all, he had no knowledge of any other language to create a faux language barrier.

"Found anything yet?!" The Captain yelled at his subordinates.

"No sir!" Was the cohort's response, still looking over the people within the Library.

" _I need to get out of here ASAP."_ Knor thought as he placed the book back down. But as he did, he heard machine gun fire from the other side, looking round with the tint of his sunglasses, he saw an innocent person was just gunned down with no remorse.

"The longer it takes to find this guy, the more of you are going to die. If you can hear me, make yourself apparent, or don't, more fun for me and my friends." The Captain ordered the men around him to take random people from their seats, putting them down on the floor face first.

" _Should I just hand myself in? What if they kill me on the spot?"_ Was the thoughts of the man when he looked back again. Something within him stirred as his eyes could now see straight through the glasses, like there was nothing there. " _Woah, okay eyesight, now is not the time to start crapping the bed again."_ He rubbed his eyes under the glasses and in the time he took them off, he could see clearly, his previous short-sightedness had disappeared.

He felt a tingle come from the necklet that he had on. But thought nothing of it and went on his plan. He reached up and yanked down on the electrical cable that was on the light, connecting his hand to it, he felt the current surge through his body, but it wasn't enough to kill him. The resultant aftermath was that the whole system short circuited and the lights went out in the Library.

"What the hell was that!" The Captain shouted as he fired a round into another innocent victim. The crowd around gasping in horror once again.

A sudden roar erupted from the Library which got the attention of the guards, a screech within the roar was what made it unpleasant. "A Danger Beast within the town? We must report it at once!" One soldier said as he held up a sword in the direction of the noise. Out of nowhere came a grey character, the immense speed caught the guard, off guard. Whatever had just passed, the poor guard was now lopped in half, his mid-torso mangled off from his actual body.

"Hold your positions people, keep in the light." The Captain ordered as he pulled up his gun to level with whatever was now possessing the halls.

The grey character came out of the darkness and swiped across the room, jumping up and across all of the guards that were in sight, a tail came out of nowhere and impaled two of the guards that were standing together as well and throwing another into the wall behind the Captain, he opened fire at the shimmer and caught its body once, the bullet pinging off the armour that the character had, and the eyes of the attacker only became angrier. The eyes became more bloodshot blue and after all of the guards were dead, the only one left standing was the grey armoured character and the Officer with his gun in his hand, overheated from the firefight.

"You want to kill all of us in here?" The Officer asked. "You are no better than the Emperor."

The character lifted his head slightly and smirked at him, making the Officer uneasy. " **No, you misunderstand me, I'm here to help these people, and you are the attackers, if you had just left me alone, none of you would be dead now…"** The character pointed his fingers at the dead bodies that lined the floor, all looking like they had either met a sword of been mulched by a Danger Beast.

"Come at me th-!" Was all the Officer could say before the character moved up at lightning speed, grabbing the Officer by the neck and throwing him at a wall.

" **You have armour around your neck, how unique, you were ready for this kind of attack."** The character commented.

The man got up off the floor, scraping off the plaster that was on him and pulled out his sword. "You gotta be ready for anything with what is going on in these parts. Night Raid cause a lot of paranoia and I guess the way I have protected myself is universal."

" **Not against me then… I am unique. I am Draconaut."** The figure said as he ran up and bashed his arms against the Officer, the scales on his arms withstanding the swords impacts, the parry and attack went on as the character picked up the Officer by the feet when he was off guard.

" **Hidden Ability: Scorchlands of the Earth."** Was all the character said as he opened his mouth and a barrage of controlled flames came out and burnt the Officer on the spot, screams of the Officer were heard as he was eaten alive by the flames, leaving the skeleton hanging from the hand. The character put the skeleton down and moved over to the civilians that were cowering from him.

" **Don't worry everyone, you are not in danger, I fight against the evil in this city."** He said to them.

"You with Night Raid? We won't breathe a word!" The Librarian said as she got up from her counter, seeing the bodies around the place.

" **No, I am not. But if they are like me, maybe I should find them."** Was all he said as he walked over to the over side of the Library and disappeared into darkness.

* * *

Knor woke up from his date with the darkness of his brain and he pulled his body up, he felt like he had just seen a war within his head. But as he got up, he expected to be back in captivity with whoever wanted him. That was not the case actually, as he woke up from a bed that was soft for once, not a concrete one like he had before. He raised his hands to look at them, but he saw nothing on them.

He was broken from his stupor when a door opened to his right, coming through the door was a familiar face. The Librarian.

"Oh, you're finally awake. I thought you were in a coma or something after what happened a few days ago." She asked as she sat down next to him and gave him some fresh water as well as patting down the scar that was forming on his face, not the most wanted thing in the world for Knor, but as life goes, it's been a hell of a lot more interesting to say the least.

"Where did you find me exactly? I have no idea where I went and where I am now." Knor asked as he hissed at the antiseptic leaching into his scar and wound that he had picked up from the torturer.

"You were in the Library when I found you, you were sprawled out on the floor for some reason." She dabbed a bit more antiseptic into his wound on the back of his head. His head moved out of the way to reach the contact point. "And for where you are, you are in the back room, we have a few spare for when we need to make someone disappear. I know that those men were after you and now they think you have escaped from the Capital, so I think that is a good one for you." She explained, Knor sipping on his water and sighing as it was nice to have something down his throat now.

"How… how exactly were those guys moved out? When I passed out from taking out the lighting fixture, I heard that they were killing people every time they didn't get a response from me."

"Well, your antics blacked out the whole room and this other figure came out of the darkness and killed all the guards that had come with the Captain. He even burned the Captain alive for his antics." Knor just laid there, shocked at the severity of death that the Captain had got.

"Well, that's something isn't it? Maybe it was the angel that saved you people?" Knor chuckled at his own joke.

"Maybe, but he was certainly strong, weird thing was that he didn't come from Night Raid which genuinely surprised m-" She was cut off with Knor spitting out his water in complete shock.

"Night Raid?!" He said in utter shock, that was a name that he had heard before. " _No, I can't be, this must be some sort of coincidence."_

"Yes, Night Raid, the ones that have been taking out the underbelly of the Capital. That one the mystery man took out was one of the worst of the army. We were planning on assassinating him anyway if he was alive any longer."

"And how many are there exactly? They can't be a small group." Knor asked, seeing if he could get any more information relating the world that he was in, if he was right, he was in for a *great* time.

"I don't know exactly, but here" the Librarian took out a card that had some inscription on it that didn't look intelligible. "If you ever run across some of the Revolutionary Army, you can show them this and they should not kill you. Well, hopefully not kill you." She added as she got up from her seat and carried over the plate of medical supplies and placed it down on a trolley.

Knor swung his legs over the side of his bed and pulled his body up, the blood rushing out of vital organs and making him feel like crap as he put his hands to his head. "Agh, I forgot biology existed." Shaking his head to get the blood working round his skull again, he found the necklet that was now feeling a little tighter than usual.

"Yeah, I tried to get that thing off of you, but there is no release on it. Might as well be stuck on you permanently from now on, make sure no one from where you got captured sees that or you are done for." She said as she picked up the coat that Knor had been wearing in her Library. "Here is your coat and here is your gun, freshly cleaned and loaded for you." Putting the gun in his hand, Knor giving her a strange look. "What? A Librarian cleaning a gun? You have to look out for yourselves out here. Come on, I'll show you the way out."

"What's your name?" Knor asked.

"Holly. Any reason why?"

"Just so I know who to thank when I get to the army or wherever I am safe."

* * *

Knor waved back at Holly as he left the Library, it had been cleaned up in such a manner that made it look like nothing had happened to it. Knor, now with all of his valuables in hand, as well as some money that Holly lent him, he set off, now in the dead of night. She had warned him about being on guard at all times. The city looked as busy as it did when it when the sun was shining down off of it. Knor made sure that the pistol had its safety on, just so it didn't go off in his holster.

He made his way out of the main city and ran across the slums of it, and if he remembered properly, he should be seeing someone he recognised. A certain yellow haired woman…

"Leone! Come over here!" Was a shout from a man, over the other side of the street that was full of people. "Drink with us!"

"You see, I should be on business, but whatever, I'll drink on your behalf." Said the yellow haired woman who was standing behind a pillar with her arms crossed, she was wearing as little as she could possibly get by, with a tube top and very open trousers.

Knor looked round the corner and spotted Leone, sitting on the floor and chugging a jug of alcohol, well, he assumed alcohol with the stench that was coming off of it. Knor was not fond of the smell nor taste of said drink, gave him severe burns in his throat. He was literally spying on her for no reason. He saw Leone looked back at him and his head shot back round the corner. " _Uh oh, I hope I'm not causing anything."_ He thought to himself as he put up his hood and walked off quickly, now was not the time to be meeting up with Leone. He needed to find the crew without getting killed by them first. " _Akame is not someone I want to be meeting either when she could just kill me on the spot…"_ He thought to himself as he turned another corner.

"I need to get out of the city and find somewhere safe to stay, nothing around here is good for me physically or mentally." He said to himself as he put his back against the wall. But he couldn't shift the odd feeling in his spine that was tingling like crazy. He looked left and saw nothing but yellow. "Uh oh." Was all he got out before he received an uppercut to the stomach, sending him flying up and into the back wall of the alley.

"I don't think 'uh oh' is all that you need to worry about." Leone said as she cracked her knuckles at the drab character that she was looking at. "Now, tell me, would you rather die an Imperial or as a helper to the Revolutionary Army."

"You think I am part of this place's... **Pyramid scheme.** " Knor grunted as he held his stomach, getting back to his feet and staring straight back at Leone. " _This is my time to show off if I ever needed it, Leone is the way into Night Raid at all, the most lenient of them all."_

"Well, if you are not, you are certainly suspicious to me. You reek of the unknown." Leone quipped back as she brandished her canines.

"Maybe because you don't trust me already?" Knor responded and pulled down his hood, to his surprise, he was feeling a lot better now than he was just a few seconds ago. " _Now to make her turn stupid."_

" **Come at me, I'm waiting."** Knor motioned with his finger. Moving into a more mature stance for combat.

"So you are against us." Leone growled.

"Only if you **think so sister.** "

* * *

 **AN: Reviews Appreciated for the enhancement of the story. :D**


	3. Kill the Dragon

**Chapter A2: Lionesses and Dragons**

 **At Night Raid's hideout.**

"Hmm, anyone seen Leone lately, I swear she was supposed to be back by now." Najenda said as she eats up the food that Akame had prepared for her.

"She went to go drink her ass off in the city, she could be a stumbling mess by now for all we know." Lubbock added as he downed his drink. "Maybe she will be up for the onlookers." he then said with his perverted mind overworking himself.

"You sure she is not going to get seriously hurt if she starts roaming around with drunk like that then?" Tastumi asked.

Bulat chuckled at that. "Leone is a heavy drinker always, she can drink all she wants and it will not affect her one bit. Her Teigu allows for that, then again, she has taken advantage of it since I told her about it."

"Still, bit of a loose end roaming around. Maybe we should go check up on her."

"Look, I'm as worried as all of you, but only Tatsumi can get back into the city without being spotted. If you are quick about it, you might find her before she beats the crap of some unlucky fool." Najenda said as she put her glass down. "Go for it Tatsumi, if you are not back within the hour. We will assume that you are in trouble and rally all of us. In other news, we all don't want to be on wanted posters, strangles our hopes of infiltrating the city.

"Ok Boss. See you guys soon!" He said as he ran out of the room to make his way to the city, Lubbock grumbled.

"Why do others always get the fun missions."

"Because you would be distracted by her, everyone knows that." Akame interjected, which made him blush and get instantly angry.

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

 **Back in the Alleyway.**

Leone launched herself at Knor, which was lazily dodged by the male as it was a very predictable move with how erratic Leone was getting from his verbal onslaught. Knor learned in his country that the more you annoy the enemy, the more likely they are going to make an obvious more. Gaming helps it seems and know how Leone acts from his own knowledge is still a bonus.

"Come on Leone, **you can do better than that."** Knor said, the natural slip of the tongue, which he instantly regretted. He had no power over it, his body was acting all by itself.

"How do you know my name!?" Leone shouted at him, with her hair all messed up now from the aggravation to her.

" **Oops."** Was all that Knor could get out before he was tackled by the woman.

Right Jab, Missed;

Left Jab, grazed shoulder;

Uppercut, direct hit again.

Knor felt his inside wanting to fall out of his body, the punches that Leone was throwing was not something his was use to on his feeble frame. Glass cannon would be the best description of Knor. Nevertheless, his adrenaline was helping his cause, making the pain go away again. He moved this time, launching a flurry of attacks that were all getting blocked in an instant.

Leone moved up and started to respond to the attacks and he superhuman reflexes, sending a fist towards Knor's face in an attempt to floor him then and there. What she did not expect was the guttural growl that came from Knor as he looked at her fist, moving his forearm to block it out and the forearm took the blow from Leone's fist, stopping it dead in its tracks. Knor of course got moved back through the act of physics on himself. But Leone spotted something she had never seen before. The person she was fighting was not just some lackey that had been spying on her.

Leone looked up at the face of Knor, whose eyes was now with a concave pupil and was glowing deep blue. " _Oh shit."_ Was all she thought as she looked into the death eyes that were burning into her skull. " **You dare challenge me to my own challenge in my OWN DOMAIN?** " Was the voice that came out of Knor's mouth. He pulled his arm back and jack hammered it straight into Leone's face, sending her backwards about 20 metres along her back, the force overpowering her own.

Leone clutched at her face and felt the fresh blood being draw from her skin, the wound healing over rather quickly. "Well, don't you have a short temper, **Lionel**!" She shouted and her Teigu activated on the spot. Claws grew from her hand, her hair became fuller and cat ears appeared out of the hair, her chest become more toned and her eyes went into the same shape that Knor's eyes had shown when he growled. "Now, who is the strongest here?" She asked sarcastically before jumping over to Knor and landing a swift punch to the man's jawline.

Knor stumbled across the alleyway, holding his jaw in place, hoping it had not been dislocated. When he looked up, he saw Leone in her Teigu's form and shook his head. _Wait a minute, how did she transform? I was just talking to her…"_ Knor looked down at his arm that was holding his face and saw that there was now a grey colourisation to it. "What the fuck is this?!" He shouted in confusion as he looked at his own arm again, as well as the other one, seeing that there was a sort of scale-like feature to it.

" _What is this bumbling idiot on about now? Did his sense finally kick in?"_ Leone thought as she looked at the man that was more worried about himself than her at that time.

"Are you going to stop resisting now?" She cautiously asked. That got Knor's attention as he looked at her.

"Did you do this to me!" Knor pointed at her.

"Me? Of course not, have you not seen what is on your neck?" She slowly walked up to Knor, who was not willing to fight in the first place. She tapped the necklet with the dragon in the middle of it. "You have a Teigu on you, it must have activated and you have no control over it."

" _I have a Legendary Arm on my neck?"_ Knor thought as he grabbed it as well. Dropping his cloak and everything he had. Leone spotted something on his arm and took it in her paws. "Hey!"

"Hold still you, or I will rip your guts out on the stop." Leone commanded as she turned his arm over awkwardly and looked at the emblem on his tricep. "Revolutionary Army eh?" She chuckled as she placed his arm back down. "You seem very cowardly to be part of something that could get you killed." commenting on his current state. But Leone shouldn't have been poking whatever had annoyed him earlier as now his eyes were back and burning bright blue. He snarled and his form started to change again.

His head grew two blue horns, his back was rough as a tail popped out of it and had formed a twin tail blade on the end and his face started to change into the grey colour from earlier. His voice had changed back again. " **You think I am weak? This man is weak, not me!"** His dragon-like voice came out and Leone turned around again, only to see a very pissed off man.

"Do you have schizophrenia or something?" Leone pulled up her arms in ready for combat again.

Knor jumped up high in for a diving attack, Leone readied her legs to intercept the dragon like figure but someone got to him before she could. A smaller man came out of the shadows and tackled Knor to the ground. A man in a white cloak with a very basic sword. Leone knew who it was as the two men stopped their flying and tumbling.

"Tatsumi!" She shouted.

Tatsumi got up off the floor and wiped his cloak clean before drawing his sword at Knor, who was on the floor. "Demon, you are to stop attacking us, we are here to help cleanse this city, if you help us do that, you can have your home back as fast as you want!" Tatsumi bargained as he looked at the man who was struggling to get up off the floor.

" **You two… want to help me get my domain back?"** Knor said as he slowly got off the floor. Rising up and standing taller than Tatsumi. " **Can you promise me this on your lives?"** He snarled back.

"Of course you can! We all come from this place and want to get rid of this scum for one reason or another." Leone added as she quietly got a pouch of sleeping powder out of her pocket ready to move him.

"Hey, you! Hands where I can see them!" Was all the three heard as they turned around. "You are under arrest for trespassing on Imperial grounds!" The guard shouted as he held up his gun, pointing at them. "You're Night Raid aren't you." He questioned after seeing two animal looking beings and a man with the description of who killed Commander Orge.

"What if we said yes?" Leone said playfully before she got a warning shot going through her arm. "Shit! What was that for!"

"Come in peacefully. And none of us will have to harm you, you can have a quick death." More guards came out of the shadows, as well as someone with a massive sword.

"Like hell we will come with you fuckers." Tatsumi said as he unlocked his sword from its holster again. "Come on Leone, lets show them how i-" He couldn't finish before a streak of grey passed by both of them.

" **So, you are the guys that follow the leader of this city who defiled my land to put this forsaken city on top of it?"** Knor asked rhetorically before his Teigu took over from himself. His hands were now activated with the paws appearing and having blue claws coming out of it. One by one, the guards were slashed down into two, down the middle. No chance at survival. Head-butting the next one in line and then moving around, grabbing Tatsumi's sword and swinging it into the crowd, hitting a guard in the face and impaling him into the wall behind him.

Tatsumi moved up and grabbed his sword out of the wall before engaging in combat with the other guard that had the oversized sword. "So you are the one who killed Orge, special guy I heard, one slash was all it took to take him down?"

"And one is all I need to take you down as well you filth." Tatsumi boasted before he swung at the man's sword arm, taking it off in one slice.

"Haha, ouchy." Was the man's response. As he picked up the sword in his other hand. "I knew being ambidextrous would come in handy one day." He boasted as he swung at Tatsumi and the swords crashed, making the smaller man slide backwards on his feet.

" _Dammit, how am I going to beat this guy now…"_ Tatsumi thought as he looked around, seeing Leone finishing off her fight. "Leone!" He shouted at her and the large man turned around as well to see the busty female appear right in front of him and land one of her punches straight to his chest, sending him sliding back as well. He went for the counter attack which was sidestepped by Leone and she grabbed him by the back and locked his arm behind him, leaving him defenceless.

"Tatsumi, Now!" She shouted as Tatsumi picked up his sword for the final blow, the body that Leone was holding went limp but Tatsumi had not moved an inch.

" **Do. Not. Move."** She heard the dragon-like voice right behind her. Leone looked down to see the tail blade of Knor in the guard's chest, it pulled out the heart and lungs of the man and left the heart attached to his tail blade. Leone watched the tail blade retreat out of its victim and snake back through his legs and then back through Leone's legs as well, leaving a blood smear over it. " **If you had moved a bit more to the right, I don't think… hmmm.. You human would call it a reproduction organ anymore?"** Leone's face went bright red in embarrassment and anger.

" **Not my fault you didn't get out of the way."** Knor grinned as he looked at the heart on his tail blade, what a fascinating specimen. But he was ambushed with some sort of yellow powder and he coughed. His dragon voice went away in an instant. "Hey, what was that for! And what the hell is… this… shi-" Knor fell face first to the floor, his whole body relaxing.

"Finally." Tatsumi put his sword away as he was finally able to let his guard down. "What is up with him anyway?"

"He has a transformation Teigu like I do with **Lionel**. Seems like he has not got used to it though or someone has forced him to wear it." She crouched down in front of the man who was now knocked out from the world. "Whatever it is, it sure wants to help remove everything from the city."

"You think we should take him back or leave him here to figure it out on his own?" Tatsumi asked.

"We can't leave him here, he'll raze to much hell to make any of our operations worth it, he might just appear out of nowhere and make it worse. Come on, grab his Teigu and I'll get him." Leone said as Tatsumi proceeded to pull on the Teigu.

"Um.. it's not coming off Leone."

"Let me try." Leone said as she pulled with all her might and all she got in response was the Teigu lighting up blue and growling quietly. "I think it has found its host, I don't want to ask Sheele to cut it off and risk hurting him."

"Let's get him back and talk to Najenda, He has a determined future, but I wonder how his past led up to all this shit. Seems like a nice enough guy when this dragon creature is not taking him over.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hello my friends, if you made it this far, I welcome you to my upside down land of AGK with me involved with this mess of a Universe. Anyway, before I go off on a tangent. I should explain a few things:  
**

 **1) The Chapters to this story will be longer than this and I have got to around Chapter 7 as of writing this up for Fanfiction. Be prepared for that.  
2) I have a question for anyone who reads this to answer it in either a review or a message, but would you like me to go by what the Anime made the story or the Manga's version? Or even just make my own story up after the two split? It would be a good thing to know so I know what to aim for you people's enjoyment in this Fic.  
3) No matter how many times you ask me, there will be no Harems or Lemons in here. I don't like them and not prepared to bleach my eyes at this point in time :P  
**

 **These chapters is also a feeler to see who is interested and what I can learn to improve my writing as a whole! I hope to see an improvement in my development as I go and hope you will see it to. Reviews are there to help the author afterall!**

 **On that, see you next week for the next chapter.**

 **~Knor**


	4. Kill the Assumptions

**A/N: Thank you for the follows and favourites on the story so far! I hope I can live up to your expectations and bring a new life to the story of Akame ga Kill and the characters :)**

 **Anywho, on with the next chapter! Knor makes his way (probably against his will) to Night Raid's base and all manor of things happen, hope you enjoy :D**

 **Reviews and constructive Criticism is welcome.**

* * *

 **Chapter A3: Kill The Assumptions**

 **Night Raid's Base**

The whole of the Night Raid squad were in the meeting room of the base that they reside in. Najenda had returned earlier in the week from the Revolutionary Army's base to collect any new orders that they wanted doing, after all, Night Raid were their special forces in the fight against the Emperor and the Prime Minister. But the missions had been put on hold as an external was now in the base and being looked after by the doctors that she had brought back to take a check up of the Unit's health.

"Leone, are you going to make it a common thing that whenever you are out on patrol that you are going to bring some stranger along with you in here?" Najenda asked as she lit her cigarette and placed it in her mouth.

"Well, this time it wasn't all my fault Boss." Leone answered back. Tatsumi put his thumb and his index finger on the ridge of his nose. "See!"

"Yes, well, he was too much of a danger to leave out there as you concluded when you knocked him out." Tatsumi added and that got a glare from Najenda.

"Knocked him out?" She questioned.

"Well, that powder that Lubbock had been trying to use on me to knock me out I might have seized off of him and then used it myself. It worked though." She shrugged her shoulders.

"What?! You used that stuff on a man? That was not what it was suppose to be used for!" Lubbock cried out.

"Oh shut your blabbering you pervert." Mine interjected. The pink haired sniper slapped Lubbock round the back of his head. "Point is, have you brought back another Tatsumi or have you brought somebody who is actually worth being here?" She huffed.

"Hey!" Was all that Tatsumi could get out before he was silenced by a death glare from Leone.

"Well, Tatsumi could take down a Earth Dragon by himself, I don't see how that can be so bad. The man that is lying on the bed in the medical room might have taken down a squad of the Capital's guards and then murdered the Commander on the spot." That shut Mine's objections up and perked the interest of Bulat, who was standing in the corner of the meeting room.

"A whole squad of guards? Pfft, like I can take down one hundred before they even touch me."

"That's not the point Bulat." Najenda interjected as she took any drag of her cigarette. "If he is anything that you say Leone, then he is a fighter. But in your report, you said he might be suffering from some sort of personality problem?"

"Well, you know I have my **Lionelle** and how it has kinda merged with my own mind and we have become one."

"Yes, like usual transformation Teigus."

"Well, he doesn't seem to have any control over his Teigu that he has on his neck. He went from being a sneaker to a full blown fighter within seconds. This was then confirmed with his eye shape changing throughout the battle and him then having no idea what he was doing there." Leone explained.

"Bi-Polar?" Sheele asked as she pushed up her glasses.

"More than that."

"Schizophrenia?"

"Yeah, along the lines of that more like, why you ask?" Sheele moved to the bookcase that was behind her and pulled out a book, ' _The Struggles of having Multiple Ideas'_ throwing it at Leone with a surprisingly good throwing arm. "Oh."

"Have a look at that. Oh and do you want me to remove the Teigu on him Boss?" Sheele asked calmly, pointing at her **Extase** on her back.

"Can you guarantee that you will not injure him?" Najenda asked back.

"No, not reall-." Sheele was cut off by another female voice.

"Then you are not even trying." Leone said with her eyes now going into her cat like form. "He is too valuable to us if he comes out of unconsciousness and is willing to fight for us."

"Don't try telling him that you will have to kill him if he doesn't accept then…" Tatsumi complained as remembering what the group teased him over when he was first here.

"Has someone already got a crush for another animal-human eh, eh?" Lubbock teased as he stuck his tongue out at Leone. Before regretting it instantly as Bulat punched him in the gut.

"Like you haven't." Was all he said.

"Ouchie…" Lubbock fell to the floor.

"In any case, if he is that powerful, we can't let him out in the wild while he has no way of controlling who he actually is.

"Aww, so I can't kill him?" Akame said stoically, freaking Tatsumi out again with her blank face.

"No, Akame, but you can kill Tatsumi when you train him tomorrow if you really want." Najenda said as she got up from her chair. "Leone, you will his guardian until he is back at full strength, if he gets out of hand, I will have no choice but to send Akame to make sure he doesn't escape."

"If he does escape, leave it to me then." Was all Leone said in response.

"Fine by me." Throwing her cigarette butt at Lubbock. "Mine, Tatsumi, Bulat. You are to meet me here in 10 minutes, we have another lead for scum in the empire. Everyone else, you are dismissed." And with that, Najenda walked out and into the dining room.

" _Why the hell do I keep getting the hard jobs to do these days."_ Leone thought as she looked at Tatsumi and smiled at him. " _At least Tatsumi was an easy goer when he settled in, the other one will be much harder to calm down with his Teigu…"_ "Sheele, pass me the Teigu book, while he is passed out, I'm going to note down what it looks like and what it has the capabilities to do."

* * *

Darkness was all that Knor could see, nothing was around him. He tried to find any sort of light but there was nothing. " _Oh, thank god, that was all a bad dream, back to reality."_

Suddenly, his vision went white as he felt something on top of him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing interesting, just that he was now lying down in something slightly more comfortable than an interrogator's chair. But the weight on his chest and hips was still there. He tried moving his arms, but they budged around 10 centimetres before they found resistance and couldn't move anymore. " _I'm tied down?"_ Was all he thought as he pulled his head up to see something he hoped that he would never see with his own eyes.

The weight on his chest was a body that had their head on his chest, with one of their arms holding a book and drawing in it. Knor squinted his eyes, being short sighted was not helping matters, and looked at what the person was drawing in the book. It was his necklet that he had on. " _Oh crap! I'm still in this world! Who is this!?"_ That mystery was quickly solved as he saw a clump of yellow hair moving around on top of his chest. "Leone?" Was all he said as his throat was now suddenly on fire. Coughing and heaving at the pain that just shot down his neck with the dry throat.

"Hmm?" Was all the response he got as Leone shuffled herself as she thought she heard a voice from behind her. She looked back, seeing the man that she had brought back here was now coughing like a diseased kid on the street. "Uh-oh." She instantly got up from her position that she was comfy in, sketching in the book.

Moving over to the desk that was next to the bed, she grabbed the glass of mineral water that was there and moved it to make the man start drinking.

Knor was not best pleased with this as the taste of the water was disgusting and he tried to spit it out before he swallowed it, but Leone put her hand over his mouth. "Drink it, or I will make you have more." She said with a commanding tone. Knor had no choice but to swallow the water, even though it tasted like dead fish. When she was satisfied with him, she removed the hand and Knor was allowed to breath again.

"What the hell was that for and what the hell was it?!" Knor shouted.

"Jeez, you are a feisty one. Calm your ass and I will tell you okay?" She responded and picked up a pill from the desk. "Take this as well, will make you feel like you have control over your body again." She put the pill in Knor's mouth, who swallowed it whole, not wanting to get the mineral water's help, it tasted that bad.

"For fucks sake, what is wrong with me." Another round of coughing followed that.

"You were knocked out by my powder and we have transferred to where I live." Leone said as she put everything back. "Also, I found this on your body." She pulled up the card that the Librarian had given Knor back at the Library. "You really were looking for work in the Revolutionary Army?" She asked. Knor could only nod back. Wondering what she was on about.

"Well, you have somehow got yourself to be at the top of the food chain." She opened up her arm. "This is my home, well, our home now. Night Raid." Knor couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" _So I can confirm that I am now stuck in Akame ga Kill? Well crap. This is a good start to the day."_

"And what are the restraints for exactly? Not like I want to be in anyone's dungeon or something, been tied up once too many times in the last day." Knor said as he tried to pull his arms up again.

"Oh, you think it's still the same day we met?" Leone said as she shook her head. "You have been out for a good week. You've only just started to show signs of waking up, I got bored and have been sketching your necklet in this book." She pulled up the book and showed him which read ' _Revolutionary Army Teigu Notebook'_

"A week? Damn, I feel like I have been asleep for a good five minutes." Knor put his head back down on the pillow.

"Yeah… that what's Lubbock's powder apparently does." Knor just winced at the name as another memorable name was said and the more convinced he was getting, then scared in turn due to it.

" _Ugh, that green haired pervert. Now I have to deal with his shit."_

"Anyway, I'll unlock you from there if you promise to actually try and keep your Teigu under control. Go it?"

Knor wasn't in the mood and the time nor place to be bargaining or negotiating with someone as stubborn as Leone. "Yeah, sure thing, but I'm not the one in control of this."

"That's as good as I am going to get." Leone replied, smirking at him as she yanked the restraints off of his arms. Knor pulled his arms towards him in a way of checking that they were in good working order and nothing had gone wrong. He sat up and looked down at himself, his torso was bare and he saw all the scars that he had got. Meanwhile Leone was just ogling at him.

"Mind if you pass me that Teigu book? Just want to have a look at it." Knor asked as he pointed at the book what was sitting on the desk next to him. "And also, stop that." Knor had picked up on it before Leone had even spotted.

"H-? Nevermind." She said, caught red handed as she passed the book to Knor.

Knor opened the book and looked at all the Teigus that were in it, he flicked the pages to where he should recognise some of them. Skimming over the page he spotted the big daddy of the lot, Bulat's **Incursio** in all of it's sketched glory. "Do you always do these sketches?"

"Well, I have nothing to do in the base other than keeping an eye on Lubbock keep everyone from punching each other up in a brawl, so I spend my time documenting what we have and take an artist's impression of what it is, hence why I was laying down on you when you woke up, I was sketching it while having a good view of what I needed to do. That's why it looks more detailed than the rest, cause you didn't have a choice in staying still." Leone chuckled.

"Uh-huh, I'm also assuming you did nothing else to me while I was unconscious?" Knor glared at her, knowing what she was like to Tatsumi.

"No no no!" She rejected that thought that Knor had just put in her head. "Of course not! I am not like Lubbock!"

"Lubbock eh?" Knor played along, seeing if he could get names before he started spooking people with his knowledge.

"Yeah, the resident spier on women. He's such an ass whenever Me, Akame or Mine want to go bathe, he tries to sneak up on us and take a look."

"And has he ever succeeded?"

"Hah, like he ever would, he leaves way too many markers at where he is, I just track him and punch him or kick him in the groin, relevant punishment I must say." Knor winced at the thought of that, standard of all men when that is mentioned. "Anyway, I must report on the fact that you are awake and that you are not ripping my guts out." She got up and made for the door before Knor motioned for her to collect her book that she had left,

"You know with your drawing, I've noticed a trend with it, you're welcome." Knor passed the book to her. "Now, I'm going to get some proper sleep, unconsciousness is not as good as I first thought." Pulling the covers over himself again and closing his eyes. Leone let him be, with the chance that he could go mad was at a low when he is asleep.

She stepped out of the spare room and opened up the book to the page with the Teigu on it, looking down at where it was, now there was another inscription, a signature of some sort.

" _Knor, because you never asked."_ Was what it said was some fancy writing that she had never seen before.

"Well, Knor, you are about to start a journey I hope you are ready for. It's not going to be easy."

* * *

"Leone! I see you finally pulled yourself away from Dragon-boy." Tatsumi said as he eat up his dinner, it was getting dark around the base at this time of night. She sat down with her book next to her.

"Dragon-boy has a name you know." Was all she said in response.

"Oh, and what might that be then?" Akame asked as she devoured the meat joint that was on her plate.

"Knor, his name is Knor." Leone took a swig of her Sake.

"And why is it so important and what is up with you? You couldn't have already marked him by now." Tatsumi asked.

"He smells off, like he isn't from this place, nothing I have ever felt before. He speaks calmly but his body gives off the scent of fear and tragedy."

"His family been killed or similar?"

"Don't think he has family, he is like a lost soul who wants to get out of here as quick as possibly. But he is putting on a brave face for what he has." Leone explained as she downed another shot of Sake.

"You are not like this, you were all happy-go-lucky when we left you to go keep an eye on him." Bulat added as he crossed his arms.

"I don't know Bulat, something about Knor just gives me the shivers. I want to find out now but he is valuable in a good mental state, not something that will be easily able to control himself."

"Do you want me to take him on and train him for the first few days so I can break him in?" Bulat suggested. "If he goes beserk, I can just act like a scratching pole for his rage like I did with you back in the day when you struggled with that." The people around the table laughed quietly as they did not want to annoy Leone any further.

"Thanks for the reminder of that Bulat, you're real nice sometimes." She commented as she put her cup down hard, almost breaking it on the spot.

"Leone, I think you need to go to sleep, something has rattled you really badly, get some rest and I'll take care of Knor tomorrow." Bulat put a hand on Leone's shoulder. "You're in no state to be taking care of someone when you are this bad.

"C'mon sis, you need to get your rest as well, being with him all that time." Tatsumi said as he agreed with Bulat.

"Here, if you are so concerned about him, how about you watch me and him from afar, so you can make sure he doesn't do something you don't like?" Bulat suggested a extra layer to his plan. "I'll see his power and keep escalating mine until he breaks and then at that moment, you can jump in and take it from there."

"Ok Bulat, that is fine by me."

"Damn, now I can't have my fun with him." Akame commented and she got stares from her friends. "Fine."

"See you in the morning Leone, I won't do anything until he wanders out of his room." Bulat said as he walked off, tensing his fists.

" _Let's hope he isn't any higher in power than me or I am going to have a massive problem, a Transformation Teigu is nothing but unpredictable."_ Bulat thought.

"I still will worry for him." Leone finished her Sake and went to her room.


	5. Kill the Training

**A/N: We are back her again and see his way around with Night Raid. Will he join up? Well, you can find out now, hope you enjoy and as always:  
**

 **Reviews and Criticism are welcome.**

Normal Speech

 **Teigus and Knor's Necklet**

 _Thoughts_

 ** _(P.S. Thank you for 10 follows and favs on this story! I know its a small number but it really does mean the world to me that people actually follow my little story. Thanks to all you lot, I enjoy writing my story even more :3)_**

* * *

 **Chapter A4: Kill the Training**

It was morning after when Knor had awoken from his unconsciousness, he pulled the cover off of him and sat up, hissing at the pain still in his chest, like he had been hit by a freight train while he was asleep. Breathing slowly, he felt the sudden pain subside enough to warrant the energy to get out of his bed. Picking up the glass of water and downing it.

Looking over the desk, he saw all of his stuff that was laid out, his clothes that he had 'acquired' from his captors, his pistol and his dagger that he had always had on him, still in pristine condition, not a mark of blood could be found on it. Getting himself dressed and out of whatever they had put him in. " _I wonder if they left me naked or something…"_ was the conscious thought on his brain that he shuffled to the back as he put his shirt on and put the gun and dagger holster on his waist. Feeling a lot better than before when he was in the capital.

Walking over to the window, he drew the curtain and saw that it was around midday, the sun shined down on him and made him hiss in pain. He couldn't look out the window as he would be not able to see anything as his glasses were now gone and he kinda needed them to see stuff. " _Maybe someone can make me a new set."_ But that would come in due time for the newly appointed Night Raid member.

Back over to the desk, seeing a note on it that was written in a new style of writing than he had seen Leone's

 _Meet me in the yard, if you need directions, ask the woman with the purple hair._

 _Your Trainer._

Knor looked at it with a certain confused look as to who it was. Then the purple hair part of the message gave it away. He needed to find Sheele. Opening the door to his room, he looked down both side and deduced that the left hand way was the way he was suppose to go. (Even though it was pure luck he was thinking of, something was niggling in the back of his head to go that way.)

Turning around the next corner at the end of the hallway, he saw a massive golden room with a lot of symbols aligning the walls and the presentation that reminded him of the Meeting Hall in the anime. "Well, I made it here, now to find Sheele, she shouldn't be too far from here…" Was what he got to say before a pair of scissors popped out of nowhere. Knor ducking underneath the blades before the closed shut. Looking at the offender with a snarl. "The hell was that for?!"

"Only to test your spacial awareness and your reaction time, someone who gets cut by that little test would not be a good assasin right?" Sheele said with her trademark smile which made Knor inherently uncomfortable.

"You're lucky I am not that short sighted." Knor mentioned to the purple haired woman, the one that the note was making a mention to.

"You're short-sighted?" Sheele asked and pushed her glasses up her face. "Remarkable for someone to see them the."

"Ya, I can't really see much further than around 10 metres without the blurriness becoming a problem you know? Any way you can help?" Knor asked hopeful that he can get some pair to help him see what was going on. Even if it was just to confirm everything was real and not some sort of play on his eyesight by his friends.

"Hmmm, I might have a spare set." Sheele said as she rummaged through the drawers that was behind her, putting her **Extase** on the ground, standing up against the drawers. Popping her head out of the drawers with a purple set. "I hope the colour doesn't put you off, but I can get a new frame when we go to the city next." Passing them to Knor, who took them and looked over them.

"Eh, purple is a man's colour anyway, I would be annoyed if it was bright pink."

"Like Mine's hair I guess… see where you are coming from with that."

Knor put them on and in an instant he could see clearly again. "Woah, I did not expect them to fit me well." Looking up and down at the meeting room in all of it's glory.

"Well, I'm glad I could help you become a more efficient member of Night Raid." Sheele said, Knor was fully expecting something silly to happen with Sheele as she was the clumsy one, but nothing did. "Anything else I can help you with? Najenda said we are to look after you."

"Yeah, if you call looking after me almost cutting my damn head off." Knor said with his eyes concaving and looking straight at Sheele, who got a little worried. "But thank you anyway. Also, can you direct me to the Yard? Someone left me a note on my desk to meet them there as soon as I woke up."

"Ah yes, he would like to meet you I'm guessing."

"He?" Knor asked.

"Ah, you will find him okay, nothing for you to worry about, seriously."

"Whatever you say." He returned and held out his hand. "Knor, by the way, nice to meet you." Sheele took it in her own.

"Sheele. Nice to meet you as well, hope you survive long enough to get to know everyone." That comment made Knor pull a estranged face as how calm she was with that sentence. Sheele walked away from him "C'mon, I'll show you where you need to go." Sheele finished as she picked up her **Extase** again from the floor and putting it on her back. Knor followed her down the hallway and through the winding passage that was the base of Night Raid.

Knor's knowledge of the base was limited to what he had seen prior and even then the second base looked different. Sheele led him outside where he saw Akame working on dragging a large creature back to the base. Looking as deadpan as usual. "She looks cheerful." Knor said as he kept an eye on the black haired assasin.

"That's Akame, she's not that stoic all the time, she is a talker, but only if she has something to say, other than that, she keeps to herself and her blade, but you'll meet her later in the week if the Boss has anything to say about it."

"Hmpf." Was all that came out of Knor's mouth and he crossed his arms behind his back in a formal fashion, he didn't know why he walked like that, just felt like a situation that he should.

Sheele led him throughout the grounds of the Hideout and led them to an enclosed courtyard where Knor could feel the wind being chopped up into a thousand pieces. " _Oh great is it who I think it is?"_ He thought as they turned the corner and her saw the tall man in the centre of the courtyard, no shirt to be seen. " _Oh come on…"_

"Here you go Knor, this is probably who wanted to meet you, have fun!" Sheele said with a smile as she walked off back where she came from and left Knor alone with Bulat in front of him.

"Hey! Oh.. um.." Knor stuttered as Bulat walked towards him. "Hi."

"Hi there kid!" Bulat thrust out his hand and Knor accepted the gesture. Knor couldn't shake the feeling like this was not what he expected and it was realised very quickly. He caught the glimmer of a blade coming out of nowhere and stopped it mid swing with his arm.

"Offer peace in one hand, but offer war in another." Knor simply said as he held onto the blade that Bulat tried to get him with. "What is it with all you people and trying to kill me on the first day of waking up…"

"Heh, it's nothing important, but we like to test each other's strength, we all could get jumped on at one point and if we are not even ready for each other, we will be never ready for the enemy." Bulat said as he pulled the blade away from Knor. "But at least Leone had seen something in you kid."

"Leone? Where is she anyway?"

"She's out on a reconnaissance mission." Bulat half-truthfully told. Leone was watching someone, but it was them from the roof of the courtyard, Bulat nodded up to Leone as he pulled away from Knor and spun round. Pointing his wooden stick at Knor. "So… Dragon-boy, show me what you have got." Bulat taunted as he tossed another stick at Knor.

"What did you just call me?" Knor's brain got boggled at all the stuff that was just happening.

"Dragon-boy, got a problem with that?" Bulat explained as he readied his sword. Knor walked down the stairs slowly and pulled his cloak off, leaving only his white clothes on.

"Yes, I do in fact." Knor also readied his sword and face Bulat in the courtyard, it went eerily silent as both of them looked at each other.

" _Don't go mental please."_ Was the thoughts of Leone as she watched on them, hoping Bulat can make good on his promised and keep him in check, but Leone had some of her… well, Lubbock powder just incase things got out of control.

"You sure you want to do this?" Knor asked as his body tensed up at the prospect. Then leaped up and swung down-right at Bulat, slashing his body. Knor felt a confirmed hit, but Bulat did not move from his spot. "Crap." Bulta counter-attacked and forced a blocking move from Knor as the smaller man was sent backwards across the floor. "Ouch." Getting up and holding his side.

"That all you got? I'm sure someone of your stature would have more in the tank than just a simple slash eh?" Bulat mocked as he swung his sword around in cockiness.

"Fine Bulat, you want a fight, you got one." Knor said with his eyes looking straight into the eyes of Bulat.

"Wait, how do you know my-" Bulat tried to say but his distraction worked as Knor ran up and cracked Bulat in the thigh and made him keel over on that one, then another hit to the chest pushed him backwards on said knee. "ARG!" Bulat countered again and this time the two of them met at one point, their swords colliding and them becoming one in a stalemate. Pushing against each other, waiting for each other to falter.

"Seems like a boy like me is doing okay against the tank of the group eh?" Now it was Knor's time to be too cocky as Bulat was certainly holding back on him as proven by the fact that he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"You don't know anything." Bulat commented as he moved along to his right and landed a punch to the gut of Knor, sending him skywards and then repeating the effort in the other direction. The body of Knor was sent into the floor at an alarming speed. Making Leone wince herself from the blow to the floor, but remarkably, Knor got back up without any hesitation. " _He sure is one tough anima- oh."_ Knor ran towards Bulat. " _Now he is just plain stupid."_ Bulat swung across in the intended path of Knor but the little man ducked underneath the swing precisely and jumped up behind Bulat, sending him falling forward. " _I stand corrected it seems."_

"You don't love your live in fear of people without picking up on a thing or two on other people's actions, just putting them into practice." Knor said as he walked over to Bulat who was on the ground. "Concede."

"No." Was all that Knor heard from Bulat before he was grabbed by the larger man and sent into the wall behind him.

"Fuck."

"Let your guard down again. Now face the thousand slashes." Bulat said as he roared towards the man who was getting out of his dazed state. Bulat started swinging his sword at Knor, landing hit after hit against him until something turned the tide. Knor's eyes went blue again. Lighting up like a Christmas tree. He yelled back at Bulat as now he was matching the sword clashes again one-for-one. Bulat picked up the speed and the more he tried, the more angry Knor was getting.

Bulat was getting somewhere with this test.

At the edges of the courtyard, most of Night Raid was gathering up and watching the, more interested than others.

"Go on Bro! You can do it!" Was the cheer from Tatsumi.

Najenda was sitting on her chair and smoking as usual, until something caught her eye.

Knor let out a guttural roar as his Teigu lit up in a bright blue light, a blue flame engulfed him, the pressure of the transformation sent Bulat packing backwards as he backed up from the Teigu user.

" **DRAGONAUT, RULER OF THE SKIES!"** Was all that was heard. A burst of light shone in the courtyard, sending the fencing off of their foundations as Knor stood back up from his crouched form. Bulat just stood their, looking at the form that was in front of him.

Knor stood there with his skin now a deep grey and with the indentations of scales all over him, his face was the same as well, with a bit of skin around his eyes and ears not being covered by the scales, his eyes were concave again with a blue light shining through them. His tail had regrown out of his spinal column and his hands had blue claws coming out of them.

Bulat smiled at Knor, he was impressed by the nature of it, almost a replica of **Lionelle** but in a more aggressive form. Knor looked down condescending at Bulat, but that did not faze the giant. He just picked up his red sword from the floor. "Stop now beast, let him go." Pointing the tip at the now dragon-beast.

" **Never, this form will be mine and always mine. Move aside, I have more important things to be worrying about than you scum here. Hiding from them."** Knor said as he moved forward slowly.

"Don't make me fight you, control yourself!" Bulat said, still having his sword up at his chest, ready to block any attack.

" **You think this man can control himself when I am his master now?"** Knor said in a gravelly tone and launched forward at Bulat, who was on defense, not wanting to engage in combat with the Teigu or he would be risking himself or Knor's life.

Bulat was shunted back and kept blocking all of the swipes that was coming his way from the dragon, but he held his own. He was the Hundred-Killer after all. But not all of the attacks were being blocked as Knor hit flesh and drew blood on his claws. "Agggh!" Bulat shouted as he pushed the man backwards with his own will. Just as they were about to clash head on, Knor was punched right in the nose by a yellow hand. Sending the dragon to the floor on his face.

"Cease!" Leone shouted as she held Bulat back from attacking anymore. "That is enough Bulat, you are already putting him in danger." Bulat stopped and put his weapon down as he looked down at Knor who was struggling to get back up.

"We need to sedate him." Akame said as she popped open her **Murasame** from its hilt before being stopped by Lubbock who was keeping an eye on proceedings.

"Don't you worry, he makes one move to escape, the wires will rip him apart." Lubbock pointed up and Akame saw the thin green wire encompassing the courtyard.

"Hum… how long you had that here?" Akame asked.

"Well, you know, spying is my master art, got to have escape plans or you know, traps to stop you lot from chasing after me." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Like I thought, Lubbock always planning to annoy us." Mine jumped in and now Lubbock was getting ganged up on."

*sigh* was all that came from Lubbock.

"Knor. Stand down." Was the order from Leone. But the person on the ground was not in the mood to be sitting around. He leaped up and charged for Leone who was flanked by Tatsumi who put his sword in the path of Knor and Leone. Knor clashed with the man and his scales acted as mini shields as they could not be sliced open unless you got them from a certain angle.

" **Get out of."** Slash. " **My."** Punch. " **WAAAY!"** Knor shouted as he leaped up and landed behind Tatsumi and charged for Leone again. " **You are the one who trapped me here!"** But before anything could happen, Knor suddenly fell over on his face, his legs gave out. Leone crouched down next to him and depressed the necklet on his neck, the creature inside of him gargled as they were sent back within the Necklet and Knor's head fell to the floor.

"Great, now the _thing_ inside of him thinks that we are keeping him hostage." Mine commented as she polished off her **Pumpkin**.

"It may think that, but I was fully expecting it to just escape from here once it gained control again, seems like our little friend has some sort of control on it's movements but not on it's fighting, a rogue agent as I like to put it." Najenda analysed. "He'll be a good fit for us." That comment made everyone look at her with either shocked, annoyed or downright scared faces.

"What?!" Was the collective gasp from everyone but Leone and Bulat, who were still tending to Knor.

"What? He is an apt killer when he is in that form, but he just needs to control the beast within him."

"Come on Knor, wake up." Leone poked at the human who was lying down on the floor, Bulat still had his sword out just incase something bad happened. "Come onnnn." Leone was getting a tad bit impatient.

A cough was all that could have been heard from Knor, who lifted his head and spat out all the dirt that had gathered in his mouth from being face first on the floor… again.

"Did I… huh… what?... How?!" Was the network of Knor's brain finally gained sentience again. Leone did her best to pick the man up off the floor and put his arms around Bulat's shoulder.

"Do you not remember what goes on what that happens?" She asked at him and Knor gave her an even more confused look. "I'll take that as a no."

"Bring him to the meeting hall Bulat, I would like to have a discussion about him." Najenda said as she got up and pressed the butt of her cigarette into Lubbock, getting an estranged squeal from the man. "And don't anger him please."

Bulat and Leone looked at each other with perplexed faces, looking at the man who was almost about to pass out from the exertion on his body that the Teigu did to him. "Looks like someone has a date with the Boss, better not deny it Knor." Bulat jokingly comment as he lugged the man onto his back. "Come on, I'll take you if you cannot walk."

"I don't even know what is real and what is fake anymore…" Knor said as he laid his head against Bulat's shoulder.

"Whatever you think of this, this is your life now and you are going to have to deal with it for now." Leone said as she patted Knor on your back. "I'm sure with enough training that you will be able to take control of the power in that necklet.

Knor just groaned at the pain scything up his spine from whatever happened to him while his brain was busy being a dead weight.


	6. Kill the Realisation

**Chapter A5 -** **毒による訓練**

"You feel heavier than I remember Knor." Bulat semi-complained as Knor was resting on his back and holding on so he could get back to the main base without exerting himself and causing more pain than already had been established.

"That's cause he is relaxing Bulat, for once at least." Leone commented as she moved up and opened the door for the man who was carrying the new recruit.

"Doesn't mean he can make it harder for me to carry him."

"Oh shush you cry baby, or are you really not that strong?"

"Shut up…"

"Like I thought." Leone chuckled. As they got into the meeting room, they saw the group was all set up and Najenda was sitting in her chair again, the group were talking within them. Tatsumi was standing in the middle and was staring at an eye like object in his hand, before putting it to his head and placing it on. "Oh dear, he's trying that thing on already?"

"Lets see what happens to him and if he is strong enough to wield a Teigu." Bulat answered as he put down Knor into a chair and let him sit there. Knor's body felt better than before but it was still stiff as hell to move any part of his body. Leone put he hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Don't worry about him, he is a sweetheart at his core, just doesn't like being flustered that is all, comes with being gay I assume." Leone looked at Knor, expecting a reaction like tatsumi when he first met Bulat without his armour, but that didn't happen. Knor just smiled at the comment.

"Well, he is one to act out like an alpha male around the men and not the women, so it kinda was a given." Knor said as he slumped down into the chair, the reassuring hand of Leone making him more comfortable, he spied over the other side of the room and the other group of Night Raid members were having a wail of a time with Tatsumi trying on the **Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator.** Knor knew what was going to happen so sat back and watch the fireworks light off as the eye opened on Tatsumi's head, the sight he was seeing wasn't the worst in the world, but it was creepy to him as a Teigu was producing a sort of X-Ray vision through clothes.

"He's not going to have a good time with that after they find out what that did…" Knor mumbled to himself. Leone looking down at the man who was mumbling.

"Something you want to say?"

"No, not really, just a crazy man talking to himself." Knor responded, getting out of that hole before he even dug a metre into it.

"You really are not ready for a Teigu are you, weakling." Mine said to Tatsumi as she juggled the eye around on her hands, tossing it to Najenda, who looked over it. "See, you shouldn't have even recruited him Boss."

"Just because you say so, doesn't mean it is true Mine." Najenda said back bluntly, making the pink haired woman faulter in her speech. "Tatsumi here just is not compatible with it, and because he is the only one without a Teigu at the moment, we might as well try everything until we find one that fits with him."

"What about him?" Lubbock said as he pointed at the man in the drab outfit. Knor looked up from his sleepy stupor.

"...huh?" He stammered out and opened his eyes to face all of the people staring at him.

"He can't take it Lubbock, you should know that by now, or have you not been paying attention?" Najenda walked over to Knor and used her robotic hand to pull at the necklet that was on his neck. The metal on metal screech was not something Knor wanted to hear right now. Plus the arm smelled like it was starting to rust, might be the reason why it sounds so horrid when it is in use. "Plus, I think our friend here has enough of a problem without seeing through stuff that he shouldn't." She dropped Knor back down in the chair with a thud.

"Then what do we do with it?" Sheele asked.

"On my next trip back to the Revolutionary Army HQ I'll drop it off with any more that we get along the way. That will probably be next week at earliest, so we have time to round up a few more for the trip back."

"That works, then we won't have anything to worry about should we be attacked." Bulat said.

" _Wonderful foresight there Bulat."_ Knor thought to himself as he started to recall the events of what is going to happen when Najenda leaves for the HQ in a week. All hell will break loose.

"Exactly Bulat. Now, until we find out what is causing this sudden influx of Teigu users in the capital, we are going to have to sit back and relax." Najenda said and everyone's eyes lit up, but not for long. "Except you Knor." That got Knor's attention. "You will be with Leone and Akame tomorrow and they are going to get to the bottom of what you are and what we can do to help you along this, also get yours skills in gear as well."

"Seems like something you would be ordering your lackeys to be doing rather than those two." Knor commented as he felt the hand on his shoulder grip into his shoulder. "Ok, ok. I'll take that back."

"Can I kill him yet?" Akame asked with her deadpanned face.

"No!" Came the unison of reply from Leone, Najenda and Knor himself.

"Awr." Akame put her sword back in it's sheath. "Well then, we will just have to see what you have really got Knor."

"Hah, Knor training with Akame? It'll probably go even worse than what Tatsumi did." Mine interrupted. Knor paid no attention, he knew how much of an annoying git that Mine could be when she was not getting her way and he was not in the mood to be arguing with her in the first place.

"Whatever you say Mine, I'm sure he will be fine if he doesn't fall asleep like last time." Leone said as she smiled at Knor. Knor agreeing with a sigh.

"I didn't fall asleep, I just let something get to me." Knor said as he tapped his necklet.

"With that, you are all dismissed for the night, use it to rest up and have the next day off. You'll need it." Najenda said as she walked off out of the room. Knor put his head on his hand and started to drop off that minute but he was stopped when he felt his whole body being pulled against gravity again. Opening his eyes, he saw Bulat picking him up again.

"Oh come on, I am not that weak, just resting my eyes!"

"That's what Tatsumi said on his first day of training, then he passed out in the kitchen and almost lopped Akame's hands off with a knife that he dropped in the process." Bulat said back with a smirk. "So call it a precaution so Leone doesn't lose one of her precious fingers."

"Hey!"

"See, she's very fond of them." Bulat finished as he walked down the corridor that led to the bedroom of Knor's, it now had a grey marking glowing above it. "Here you go, your room now. Even if you are not formally part of Night Raid, I think all of us think that you are part of the group now and you wouldn't be useful as a servant to the Army with that necklet, now come on, go back to sleep, you've only been awake for a few hours and you look shot to hell. If you need anything, call for someone and we should be able to sort you out ok?" Bulat said with a boyish smile on his face.

Knor thanked him and shut the door on Bulat, who went on his own business to sort out the base while they were not on alert. Knor sat down on the bed and looked over at the desk again, seeing the book and opening it up. He turned to the page of his necklet and read what Leone had put down for a description of the effects:

 _Makes user very irritable;  
Anger sets off a irreversible reaction with the Teigu;  
Dragon like structure when transformed;  
Impossible to remove once attached to a formed user._

The last one caught Knor off guard, the way that the Necklet sat on his neck made it feel like it was ready to slip off at any moment, but the others could not remove to under their own will. Knor put the book down on the desk again and laid down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, wondering how he even got himself into this state of affairs.

"I really have a great sense of imagination don't I?" He said to himself, hoping the moment he said that, he would have the lucid power to do anything in the "DreamScape" but that didn't happen. "Damn, I've got to deal with this now and get through this without dying? That's going to be an ordeal and a half."

Knor sat back up and looked in the book, grabbing the pen that was left on the side and writ underneath the notes in his own writing;

 _Makes user imagine a different world than he was originally in._

Putting the pen down and moving on, covering himself up for the second time in around 4 hours.

 **Next Morning.**

A bang on the door to his left woke Knor from his slumber, he looked out the window to his right and saw that the sun was just rising. He pubbed his eyes and pulled off the covers, realising he was still in the clothes that he was in when he got here and they were getting a bit tacky, maybe asking if he could get a better set off Leone would do? Hus thought train was halted as another bang came through the door and he hopped out of bed and moved over to it, opening the door and a falling Lubbock came through the door and landed on his side.

"Okay. One: What are you doing here. Two: Why are you even banging on my door Lubbock?" Knor asked with his eyes glaring at the green haired man who was making his way off the floor and back standing.

"I'm here to come and get you for Akame, who is waiting for you over there." Lubbock pointed down the hallway. Knor poked his head out and saw the black haired assassin at the end.

"And exactly why is she not coming to get me herself?"

"She just said for me to get you as I was more tenacious, also the fact that she hates intruding on people while they rest. Something that comes from her I guess. But whatever, you are awake and out here now, so I shall leave you two alone to beat each other up." Lubbock finished as he started to walk off in the other direction.

"You not coming to watch me get my arse handed to me by a woman?" Knor asked.

"Nah, It's the day off for the rest of us, even the perverts much take a break from trying once in awhile, I'll be back soon though, mark my word."

"Then Leone will break you arm for it."

"Sane bargain for me." Lubbock shrugged and walked off, leaving Knor at his door which he promptly shut and walked out, seeing no one else in the hallway. He walked down the same way that Lubbock pointed at him earlier and found Akame sitting at the table in the meeting room with a plate full of food. " _She is as crazy eater as I remember…"_ Knor thought as he sat down next to her.

Akame offered a piece of the meat that was on her plate and Knor accepted, ripping into it and downing it. All of the confusion of this place had left him not eating for a few days, now his stomach was making a annoyed sound and thus he ate, quite a bit. "Thank Akame. I needed that."

"Your heart rate showed that you were running on just your body fat and nothing else, need to eat to make sure you have some of those sugars stored up and ready to go whenever you can, or your body will start to eat itself." Akame replied in one swoop and then she bit down into the bone of the meat and finished it off, throwing the bone out the window which was collected by a bird that flew across the window.

"Well, thank you for the reminder that my body is out to get me." Knor shrugged it off and got back up, making Akame look at him with an odd glare. "Now I feel much better."

"Good to hear Knor, now is the time for your training." She said as she got up from her chair and picked up her sword as well, placing it on her hip and then shimmering to in front of Knor, who pulled up his forearms to take whatever blow that was coming. " _What is it with them and attacking me while off duty?"_ "Good reactions, strong block…" She said as her hand landed straight in between the forearms of Knor. "But still, too weak." Her fist went straight through the gap and forced it's way through, making it impact with the chest of Knor, sending him sliding backwards. He huffed.

"Well, let's get to it then eh?"

"Come on Akame, I know you can do better than that, this is way too easy, even for me as a non-sword user, you are a lot stronger than that." Knor taunted as he waved the sword around in a figure of eight formation in front of him. Then pointing it at the black suited assassin. Akame just looked at him with the dead glare that he was kind of accustomed to with her and ready to attack.

Akame pulled her sword up and into a readying form, she shot forward with the sword, pointed directly at him. Clashing with a big sound wave behind Knor, he took the attack with all of the strength that he got, the force that Akame was using was way out of his league personally, but something was helping him stay put. "Hmpf." Akame simply said as she undercut his blocking stance, clashing with his sword multiple times before she went for the hilt. Slamming the sword out of Knor's hands, sending it skywards and out of his reach.

No mercy in training scenarios, she went for Knor again, only to frighten him with her speed, but she didn't get the chance. Her sword was stopped dead by the two hands of Knor. She looked up to the tip of the blade, scared that she would have drew blood with her strike, but as she looked, the hands stayed put and no blood was coming out of them.

Knor twisted the blade and sent Akame down to the floor. The adrenaline flowing through his vessels, bouncing around like a boxer who just gave the knockout blow to an opponent. He looked down at his hands and saw the same scales that were featured on his arms. Tapping them and feeling the hard surface. "Now, this is cool." He smiled as he shadow boxed with the new features and the claws that were protruding out of his hands now. "Come on Akame, I'm ready now!"

Akame, shocked at her own down, pulled herself up with her sword and looked at Knor, the man was amped up beyond belief. She had to put a stop to it. Moving at lightning speeds, she tried striking Knor over and over again, only to get blocked by the scaled arms. Knor didn't need his sword to block whatever was incoming to his position. Akame surveyed the man and looked for any weakness. She sensed the pride within him and the burning desire to win something.

Akame launched her final attack at Knor, only to be punched in the gut and sent back to the floor, she groaned in pain as Knor looked over her, happy with his win. " **Finally, I beat** **one of you idiots."** His voice growled as he clapped his hands together to remove the dirt. He looked back to where he came from and Akame smirked. She jumped up, spin-kicked the floor, sending the man to the ground and putting her blade at his throat, something that was not protected by the scaled features.

"Now, victory is not just about downing the foe in these parts, it's about actually killing them. If you don't kill them, they will get back up and stab you in the back while you are gloating. Don't get so ahead of yourself Knor, it will be your undoing one day and I don't want that day to happen." Akame pulled her sword back as she saw Knor's eyes revert back to normal. "Come on, if we keep at it, you'll know when you have defeated someone and when they are only defeated when they are killed." Akame held out a hand to Knor, who dutifully accepted it and lifted himself up off the floor. "Now… I don't think you need that do you?" She pointed **Murasame** at his discarded sword on the floor.

Knor looked at the sword and looked back at her, seeing the scaled not on his hands or arms anymore. " _They must only come out when I am in danger or in a battle, I should write that down in Leone's book when I can."_

"Sure, now, shall we carry on?" Knor suggested as he held up his arms and they reformed the grey scales going over them, ready for battle.

"Leone? Leone!" Akame shouted down the passageway to the woman as she saw her almost turn the corner. Leone heard the sound easily and looked back, seeing Akame and Knor walking together. Knor looking like he was going to pass out, but smiling all along the way.

"Wow, you look like one of Akame's playthings." Leone chuckled at the sight of Knor all beaten up and bruised but still getting through it.

"Bah, I couldn't help you lot out if I was a softy now could I? Even if I don't know where I am getting this strength from exactly…" Knor answered as he fell to the floor on his knees, his legs giving out on him. "Fuck, I still need to recover from this Akame." Knor got a helping hand from the yellow haired woman as she picked him up and put his arm over her shoulders to pull him along.

"Come on you stone, once we get back, you can rest up for today, you look like battered shit anyway." Leone said.

"Only come from Vietnam then." Knor said back with a pained chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing, just a phrase I use to hear."

"Aww, you wierdo." Leone said as she placed him down on a chair in the dining room ready for dinner.

"Not the first and certainly not the last to call me that Leone, now." Knor looked at the food on the table and his body urged him forward to have something to eat, the 12 hour training session with Akame was tiring but was fun at the same time for Knor. Something to do and not be bored during the day like he was in his previous life.


	7. Kill the Inside Thoughts

**A/N: Nothing special here, just got caught up in other hobbies of mine (video editing and game managing.) Hence the lack of an update for a while, but fret not, here I am with a longish~ chapter for you lot to look at.**

 **Oh, and while I am at it, I've been thinking this story needs a better name for it and a better picture. Any Suggestions? PM me or put it in your review (If you do, I'm not fussed :P)**

 **Onto the next chapter shall we!**

* * *

 **Chapter A6 -** **すべての人の正義**

"Look Mine, you are the not the boss of us, we can take care of ourselves you know." Lubbock complained as he pointed at Tatsumi. Akame and Bulat was also around, spectating the argument that was going on.

"Yes, I know that bird brain, but when the Boss is away, I like to assume the command of Night Raid, so you lot are not going anywhere without my say-so." Mine said as she crossed her arms at Lubbock, who sighed at her and sulked.

"Well, that would be true Mine, but I somewhat recall that Boss' second in command is in fact me." Akame perked up. Mine just glared at her.

"Well, aren't you a ruiner of fun Akame…" was all that Mine said back to her as she huffed in response. "Fine, are you going to allow Lubbock to go a monitor the Capital? Because I don't think he is up for that by himself yet." Mine gave another glare to the green haired man as he looked away.

"Lubbock on his own? Probably not a good idea now is it…" Akame started

"See! I tol-!"

"But, we can send Lubbock with Leone and Knor, that should be enough to sort them out." Akame finished. Meanwhile Mine's face lit up red in supposed anger.

"You won't send him out on his own but you want to send out the new guy instead of Tatsumi?!"

"Yes."

"Pfft, fine then, whatever you say, don't get all cry on me when he returns in multiple pieces." Mine retorted as she saw the drab coloured jacket appearing from around the corner.

"I heard my name from down the hall and then Mine complaining?" Knor said as he yawned.

"Well, Mine here didn't believe you were ready to go out to the Capital again. I disagree." Akame answered Knor's question. Mine was not best pleased.

"I didn't say that!" And to that, Bulat and Lubbock chuckled at her attempt to get herself out of the hole that she had just dug below herself.

"She did." They both responded. Knor looked back at Mine and moved his hand to move the scarf that he had on his neck to show off the obsidian necklet that he had on.

"Maybe you should be the one who trains me next, then you can find out for yourself how strong I am…" Knor said with a deep voice for effect. "And if Bulat and Akame have anything to say, I don't think a shortass with a gun will really be able to stop me."

"Hey! I thought I was going to be the next one to train you?!" Leone jumped in and ruined the effect that Knor was creating.

"Oh for christ's sake Leone, can't you be a bit less hyper sometimes?" Knor said with his finger and thumb on the ridge of his nose.

"No! Of course not! Leone said as she picked Knor up off the ground.

"Umpf!" Was all that could be heard from Knor as he got crush hugged by Leone.

"If you were here about 40 seconds earlier Leone, you would have heard that you, Lubbock and Knor are going scouting in the Capital today." Akame commented as Leone dropped Knor out of her hug to the floor again.

"Really? Yippee!" Leone shouted. Knor and Lubbock sighed at the hyper girl that she was. "Come on then you two, we have some bad guys to find!" Leone picked Knor up by his necklet and Lubbock by his coat and the three of them were on their way out of the door as fast as they could.

"Make sure you are back by nightfall you lot. Don't want Boss finding out that you have been extending your mission timers again." Sheele said as she poked her head out of the book that she was so deeply invested in somehow.

Knor got himself untangled from the mess that Leone had caused with his outfit and brushed himself off. Unhooking the gun from his holster and making sure that it was loaded. " _Gotta make sure that this thing is ready for anything, don't want to get into a battle and my necklet not decide to work suddenly. Being prepared is the key to living after all."_ He followed the other two out of the hideout and they all started to run towards the capital at the dawn of a new day. " _I wonder what we are going to do, we are after Zank, so next should be…"_ Knor's brain caught onto who they were going to meet next. " _Seryu. Shit. That girl is going to make me want to kill her when we first meet, but I can't do that can I?"_

Knor was jolted from his thoughts as Leone knocked him on the head. "You doing okay there Knor? You seemed to have zoned out there…"

"Ah, it's nothing. Just thinking about things from earlier." He responded and nodded his approval to being okay, but Leone was not one hundred percent happy with that answer, but she let it slide.

"Come on then, we are almost at the Capital, we will be going into the slum districts and searching out any clues to scum that live within it's depths."

Hopping along the rooftops, Lubbock, Knor and Leone landing above the slum district and looked down into it, all the people were minding their own business and working on what they thought was important, paying no attention to the people who were on the roofs of the buildings, naturally.

"Been a long time since I've been here." Leone sighed as she looked at a group of men drinking their heads off already, the time only being around 9 o'clock in the morning.

"You use to live here?" Knor said as he looked at the yellow haired woman, her usual jovial attitude changed into one of sadness and regret very quickly. "Oh… I'll shut it now."

"Leone use to be part of the slum community, lived here and grew up here, she is battle-hardened from it." Lubbock added as he was looking at his strings that he had set up around the place already. "I think it's where she got her Teigu as well if I remember right." He finished and looked to her for confirmation.

"Yeah." Leone got up from the roof edge and pulled up her belt. "I snagged it off a dealer who didn't know what it was at the time, he couldn't activate it and even if he could, I don't think he would have the willpower to keep it within check." Leone said as she sat down on the roof now. Knor put his hand up to his necklet.

"These things are made of real beasts aren't they?" He said with a strained voice, feeling the dragon that was hiding within him answer it for him. " _This thing is more scary than I thought, maybe a sword or gun Teigu would have been better for me."_

"Yes, they are the souls of the danger beasts that have been captured and then made into weapons, most of the Teigu's are from the souls of them with a few exceptions like Mine's **Pumpkin** and Sheele's **Extase**. But Lubbock **Cross-Tail** is from a avian danger beast right?"

"Yup, hence why they are as strong as iron, impossible to break." Lubbock responded. Leone slid her body off the roof and landed in a back alley, the other two followed her, Knor landing less gracefully, but still made it without breaking any bones.

"Not much has changed here." Leone said as she saw the people that she was looking at from the room, waving at them with a big smile on her face.

"You're well known around these parts?" Knor asked the obvious question.

"When you are this far down in society, you have to build up some relationships with people you don't like, you never know when you will need to pull a few favours to get you out of a sticky situation." She replied as she leaned against the wall that split her and the drunkards that were sitting down on the floor, leaning back and downing the alcoholic beverages.

"Leone! Want to drink we us?" One of the men shouted at her, then they looked at Lubbock and Knor, who were standing near her. "Oh, you got some 'friends' eh?" Knor shock his head a the suggestion while Lubbock had to think about it before getting a death glare from Leone who was still leaning against the wall, then shook his head as well.

"No, Hammer, they are just the friends that help me out with my job these days." Leone replied as she walked over to him, picking up one of the flagons and downing the contents. "Come on you two, these people won't bite." Lubbock and Knor came along and sat down with her, Lubbock picking up his own flagon while Knor just sat there, refusing any of the alcohol that was offered to him.

"What brings you back here?" Hammer asked, you still doing you old job or have you finally found something to sit down and do?"

"Well, if you call poetic justice a job title, you could say that much Hammer." Leone looked around the floor space, seeing no women around. This was a rare sight indeed. "Speaking of unusual occurrences, where have all the women got to, you usually have them joining you here." Everyone around the trio went silent, only the outside bustle could be heard. Hammer looked down.

"The women were lured from here with some sort of psychoactive drug by two people and they got them hooked on it and now they are their slaves. Well, a lot worse than slaves, but you get the point." Hammer finished and put his drink down. "Do you think you can do anything for them?"

"Maybe, do you know where they came from?"

"The red light district, they are very noticeable characters, stand out from the crowd, jewelry on both arms, things along the lines of that."

"Hmm, should be easy enough to find them." Leone said as she put a hand on Hammer's shoulder. "Look, we'll get your girls back, I'll make sure of it." She got up and the two men also followed her.

"Lubbock, get back to the hideout, report that me and Knor are on a mission to get rid of the two drug traffickers and then we will be back, tell Sheele and Mine to be ready around the city with backup if things go a bit bonkers."

"No problem Leone, I will get right to it." Lubbock replied and coiled up his strings into his spindle and moved on out of the city.

"You sure it is a good idea leaving me alone with you on this mission?" Knor asked cautiously, he still wasn't in control of his powers at all. " _Let's not set off a bomb within my head eh?"_

"You'll be fine, you have that gun anyway." Leone said as she pulled it out of his pocket and spun it around on her finger, then replacing it into his holster. "Plus, I can use this as an excuse to train you!" Leone said as she jumped up and down a bit too much for Knor's liking " _She really has taken an interest in me… Let's hope Tatsumi doesn't mind if she does."_ Knor's thoughts were stopped as they were approached by a oranged haired girl with a cream coloured dog alongside her. Knor's brain kicked into overdrive and he hid behind Leone.

"Ack!" Knor said as he hid.

"What is up with you? It's just a girl and her dog." Leone said without a bat of her eye. Knor knew that this was Seryu and the images of that dog going beserk mode was still ingraining into his skull.

"Not just any girl missy! Secretary Justice Seryu Ubiquitous!" She shouted and put her hand up into a sort of empire salute. "You two look like you need some help!" Knor poked his head out from behind Leone and looked at the girl. "Come on, Coro won't bite!" She said happily at Knor.

" _Ha, like fuck that thing won't bite my bloody face off."_ As he moved out from behind Leone. Leone put her hand to her chin and mock thought for the girl's sake.

"Well, actually, we were just searching for a district around the town, you able to escort us there?" Leone asked as Knor was wondering what the hell she was doing, but only Knor knew what the actual workings of Seryu was and he couldn't stop that.

"Of course I can! You can count on me to get you there safely and anyone who gets in the way will meet swift justice!"

"Okay, take us to the Red light district, me and my partner here are interested in it." Leone said and Knor's face lit up in a red blush as he was about to shout at her for such a suggestion.

"H-ack!" Was all that came out of Knor's mouth as he was hugged by Leone.

"Just play along you, the more you fight it, the more enticing you get for me." Leone said in a slow manner, making Knor's head spin and then land on the 'play along' mode. "Good boy."

"You're paying for this you know." Knor grumbled.

"Oh, I know, but you will get your pay soon." She winked at him again.

"Oh for… for crying out loud." Leone chuckled at his stammering.

"Come on then you two!" Seryu ordered as she motioned for them to follow her along the path she was pointing. "One escort to the red light district coming up!"

"She is way too happy for this job." Knor said as he followed behind the girl. He looked down at the dog, which was hopping along the floor with the girl. Knor swore that the dog turned his head around and had that berserk face on it, making his head want to shout in fear, not before Leone grabbed him.

"So, what do you want to do when we get there!" Leone said as she was trying to keep the charade up.

"Not be with you!" Knor sarcastically replied before getting a slap to the face. "Oh, come on woman, lighten up will you!" He added.

"No, you need to be nicer to your woman, or she may leave you." Leone replied.

"Story of my life." Knor said as he looked up to the sky.

"That reminds me, what is your story then? Where did you come from?"

"Can this not wait for later Leone?"

"Well, it could, but we have other plans then don't we."

"Could you two cut it out! You are giving me mixed thoughts!" Seryu said over their voices which shocked Leone and Knor enough to stop their bickering.

"Well, listen to the policewoman Leone, might give you some life advice." Knor snarked at her.

"Pfft, like I have done that alot lately."

"Okay, we are here now you two!" Seryu said in her usual happy-go-lucky voice which was a certain difference from the normal dull and depressive tones that came from the city. Knro looked around and it was certainly a 'red' light district, it was taking it's name literally. Crimson light shined over the buildings in the area and signs directed to where you wanted to go. "Anything else you need of the Secretary Justice?"

"No thank you Seryu, thank you again for that." Leone bowed her head at the pair and the two were about to leave when Knor grabbed Seryu hand.

"Have a good day miss, don't let the voices in your head get to you though, keep that kind of attitude up and you will have a good time as a justice woman." Knor smiled at her and let her go. Seryu thanked Knor for the words and walked off.

"Well, Master Ogre said that I have to put those kinds of thoughts behind me to become the best person for justice, justice is blind to everything but the truth as it goes." Seryu mused to herself. "Come on Coro, we need to get back to the base and report in our day of work!" Coro barked in response and the two were off into the distance.

"She is a weird one isn't she?" Leone said as the orange haired girl walked off into the distance. "Come on then, we've got to find these two before sun down." Leone finished as she walked off slowly with Knor in tow.

The pair climbed up the side of a building which Leone suspected to house the two drug users, maybe the purple air that was billowing out of the side of the windows was what gave it away fully. Vaulting over the roof top and down through a skylight that had conveniently been left open. Leone and Knor crawled through the crawl space that separated the two rooms, coming across a grate in the ceiling that let them see down into the rooms below. Knor stifled a cough from the potent smoke that was being produced in the room below them, Leone was unfazed by it all.

"How… *cough* are you keep this stuff *cough* from affecting you?" Knor asked through a bout of coughing, trying to keep himself as quiet as he could to make sure anyone who was remotely important did not come out and come and get them.

"Like Lubbock said, living in these parts of the Capital has brought up my resistance to said toxic substances, unlike those poor women below us." Leone pointed out to the mass of about 15 women sitting down on the floor, creepily happy faces beaming around. "This stuff is making them hallucinate and giving off painkillers like morphine."

"Why something as strong as morphine though? Isn't that meant to be for medical procedures?" Knor asked and a slam was heard below them as he focus his eyes on who had just walked in.

"Damn, this room is as buggered as I thought." The first man, who had black hair said. "But, it looks like it's keeping the girls happy." He said as he walked around. The other man crouched down to a woman who was giggling without even taking a breather.

"I think we have a damaged one boss." The man with the brown hair poked at the woman, maybe making her come to her sense, but she kept giggling. "Come here you." he picked up the woman and gave it to one of the men that were all dressed in black. " _Special agents or guards of these guys maybe?"_ Knor thought as he looked back at the man who had the drugged up woman on his shoulder.

"What should I do with her?"

"Put her out front and leave her be to be picked up by someone else, we can't have damaged goods be damaging our reputation can we?"

"They use the drugs as a bargaining tool for the women who have nowhere else to go, because it makes them happy. But the stuff is laced with morphine because clients like to be rough with them, which keeps them from complaining of damage and thus they are still useful." Leone explained as she pointed at the woman who was being dragged out. "That one will be dropped in an alleyway for the crows of men to get her or a rival, but she is beyond saving as she is now dependant on the drug to stay alive, she will die within hours of being removed from the room." Leone said as put her head down. "You seen all you need to see?" She asked Knor as she transformed into her **Lionelle** within an instant.

"Yes, let's kill these shitheads, makes me sick just looking at them." Knor said as he pulled his gun out of his pocket and turning off the safety. "After you." Knor said politely as Leone smiled and pulled the grate from the roof, throwing it down the crawl space and both of them hopped down into the room. Landing with a thud and gaining the attention of both of the men in the room who were just talking. "Hello there mates."

The two men did not bat an eye quickly at the sudden intruders. Instead just sending their guards at the pair who were crouching back to back.

Leone jumped up and went after the guys who looked more armoured as Knor was the first line of defense, shooting his gun into the crowd with his trigger finger, cutting down the first few with a hail of bullets from his pistol. When his clip was empty, he put his gun back on his holster and pulled up his fists. Slamming into the first man he saw, sending him into two of his friends.

Knor looked down at his hands, seeing none of the scales on his hands. "Well, looks like Akame's training helped my actual strength a bit." Dwelling on this a bit too much as he was hit in the gut by one of the bigger guards who had a hammer as a weapon. Going straight for Knor, he was intercepted by Leone, who kicked him out of the line of fire and into the wall next to him, leaving Knor with his arms up in a cross formation ready to take the blow. "Thanks."

"No Problem." Leone said as she caught a fist that coming at her from behind in a swift motion, twisting the arm of the assailant down and landing right in front of Knor. "He's all yours." She said as she turned around and went after the man that was trying the flee the premises.

Knor looked back down at the man who had both his arms broken. He looked back up in fear of the man now standing above him. "Look, please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything you want!" He pleaded his life to Knor, who just took the time to reload his pistol and pull back the lever on the firing pin.

"Rule number 1 of a fight: Don't give up till your opponent is either unable to fight for his life or dead. You seem to be fighting for you life with words my friend, do me a favour, just shut up." Knor said ominously and then pulled the trigger on the pistol, sending the bullet into the black-haired man's skull, seeing the skull rupture and blood pouring out. "Thank you very much." Knor put his gun back in it's holster and looked up and across the room, seeing Leone holding up the other man by the neck.

"So, you are lucky to see one of my kind in your presence. I must be so much better than any of them here." Leone pointed at the women strewn out on the floor, still drugged up.

"What are you even here for you evil people?" The man half choked, half shouted. Leone just gave a evil looking grin at the man.

"Exactly, we are here for you, bit ironic isn't it, you scum call us evil for what you have even done."

"I can let these women go if you keep me alive!" Leone looked at Knor for his opinion, who just stood there and spectated.

"Well, I don't think my friend over there cares about your life enough. No deal." And with that, Leone squeezed hard on the neck of the man, breaking his neck into three pieces with the force, letting the body fall out of her hands. "No that's over, we have two less asses in the Capital for when we take over."

Knor looked around and the drug smoke was starting to dissipate. "What are we going to do with these lot? We can't just leave them here."

"No, that is a good point, but I know a doctor in the slums who can come out here and take care of these women." Leone answered as she placed a yellow marker on the outside of the building as they walked out.

"You sure he can even get to the building?"

"Not a problem that a little bit of persuading and a bit of money can't handle."

 **Outside the Capital**

"Sheele, you sure this is the location that Lubbock said for us to wait?" Mine complained as she was getting a bit agitated from the waiting that she had to do.

"Lubbock said that Leone and Knor would be out when they had finished the job, we were only to wait outside to make sure that they are okay when they get out." Sheele replied as she still had a head in a book while sitting on the fountain.

The book she was reading suddenly exploded in her hands and she looked up from where she was sitting, seeing an orange-haired girl walking up to them with a gun in her hands and a small dog walking alongside them. "Oh." Sheele said without any emotion.

"Night Raid, what are you doing out here at the dead of night? Oh wait, it's the usual time when you are running around isn't it? Purple hair has a little friend does she?" Seryu said as her anger was building up inside.

"Hey! I'm competent you know!" Mine shouted as she pulled out her **Pumpkin** from around her back.

"So you are a part of it as well? So be it, you will both die anyway, Night raid was the ones who took my master from me, so I will be the one to take your heads from your team." Seryu finished as she pointed at Sheele and Mine, Sheele had picked up her **Extase** from the fountain and washed off the water.

"And nothing is going to get in my way and the avenging for my master!"


	8. Kill the Justice

**A/N: Thank you for the 3 new reviews on this story! I have taken Drew Luczynski's advise and now this is called "Kill The Story". I think it fits the SI aspect of the story and I thank you for the suggestion!**

 **In answer to the Guest's question from Chapter 6, Dragonaut "The Voice" only really starts helping out when other people are not around, he can't speak to Knor often through his brain as it is very straining on Knor's mental state (As shown in the first chapter) so speaking using Knor's vocal chords is an option, but people around Knor may start to get suspicious that he is going crazy, Leone is the only one who really understands.**

 **Anyway, here is the end chapter to the first Arc of the story, its a long one and we shall start the next Arc and the next part to Knor's story in Akama Ga Kill soon!**

 **Reviews and Comments Appreciated as always.**

* * *

 **Chapter A7: Terms and Acceptance**

"Now that's sorted," Knor exhaled as he and Leone walked out of the house that the doctor lived in. They had given him some money to pay for all of his services and a way to where they found the women. Knor looked up and saw the moon in the sky. "Wow, we've been busy today."

"All in the name of the job I suppose." Leone answered as she bumped shoulders with Knor. "Come on, let's get back before Mine wants to rip your arm off." As she smiled at the smaller man and bolted off, Knor followed in pursuit.

"You are never going to let me walk these things are you?" Knor said with a huff as his running was not as good as it could be, but it could have been worse by any means.

"Where is the fun of just strolling home when we can race eh?" She replied and kept up the pace, running to the outskirts of the city until they met the cities' wall and calmly climbed it up and over. "See, fun times about." As Knor was recovering, Leone looked around her surroundings, not liking the aura that she was feeling.

"What is it?" Knor questioned as he saw the look on Leone's face as well.

"Something or someone is in trouble. Come on, follow me." Leone said as she morphed again into her Lionel form and jumped up and over the shrubbery that was laid out of the city. Knor tried his best to keep up but his normal strength and speed was no match for the Teigu's power, instead, just trying to follow her track on the ground as best as he could.

"Outside here, after we took care of the smugglers… Mine and Sheele…. Its when Sheele is suppose to die!" Knor thought out in his head and his body started to convulse from the thoughts.

 **"If we wish to get to them, we better get a move on."**

* * *

The purple and pink haired women leaped out of the way of the sudden gunfire laid down on their position, jumping behind any cover that they could find. "Well, somebody is compensating for their strength." Mine commented as she pulled out her gun over the edge of the fountain and fired a few shots down range which just missed the stationary Seryu, then a third, more accurate shot was fired and rang true to Seryu's face. Only to be blocked by the cream coloured dog that jumped in front of her.

The bullet scythed its way through the form before being consumed before it could exit the dog. The dog now had a hole in its chest, which it quickly reformed into a new skin. Mine looked in horror at the fast regeneration rate of the thing, even excelling the regen that Leone had on her Teigu.

"Biological Teigu. Hmpf." Sheele grumbled as Mine looked at her.

"And what exactly does that mean airhead?!"

"As long as the core is intact, the body of the Teigu will regenerate at an accelerated rate. Imagine Bulat's armour but as a body." Sheele explained as she held her Extase in front of her. "But once we find it, a strike to the core will render these Teigu's immobile unless they use the force of their owner to be re-animated." Sheele finished as she jumped out of the cover that she had, leaping over towards the girl with the guns. Clashing her scissors against the guns that Seryu had, the scissors had the advantage as they went straight through them and pushed the girl back around 10 steps. "Mine, you get that dog, I'll deal with little Miss Justice here."

Mine got the memo and fired another shot at the dog, skimming it and getting its attention. The more she looked at it, the bigger she swore it became. "Come here you bastard." She shouted as she fired another one through it's eye, guessing at where the core would be on an animal like this. "Just like a roulette guessing game, gotta get there eventually." As she fired more of the weaker shots through the body. The dog got bigger and redder as it walked towards her.

"Koro! Kill her! **Magical Beast Transformation: Hecatonicheir, Beserker mode**!" Seryu shouted as she was pushed back by Sheele and her slashing.

The dog that Mine was staring at started to convulse and it's eyes went bloodshot, body going into an even darker crimson red and two arms popped out of the dog, making it more humanoid than dog now. "Uh oh…" Mine said as she saw how tall it had been getting. "Sheele! Get over here and help me!"

"Biological Teigu's are linked to their master, they will lose the will to be commanded if their master is deceased." Sheele said as she kicked Seryu to the ground, slicing off her arms in the process. Seryu screamed out in pain as her arms were on the ground and spitting blood out of them.

"Sheele! I mean it!" Mine shouted again as she was getting backed up towards a wall. Then a bright light popped out of nowhere. Mine had to shield her eyes as the beast did, the light was pouring off of the scissors that Sheele was holding in her hands.

" **Extase: Ecstasy.** " She said as the blades of the Scissors kept the blinding light up. Mine was directly underneath the beast as she pulled her gun up from the floor and pointed it up.

"My weapon works better the more danger I am in." She said as she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger, gun powered up and discharge a large beam that shot up to the sky, engulfing Koro and herself in another light. The blast sent the Teigu flying off and back towards its handler Seryu. Seryu was standing up and looking at Mine and Sheele, who were unaware of what was going on. A loud bang ringed out and a squelch was heard. Mine opened her eyes to see a yellow haired woman standing in front of them with two bullet holes in her chest.

"Ouch…" Leone said as she took both of them to the gut, kneeling down in pain from the gunshots.

"Leone!" Mine and Sheele said as they saw her fall over onto her knees and seeing Seryu now looking at them with a gun poking out of her mouth, firing again, Sheele deflected the bullets from her this time with her Extase. "Come on Leone, get up!" Mine said again as she was getting worried for the lion lady.

"I'm fine Mine, just kill her before I have to save you two again." Leone said as she knelt there, the wounds trying to close themselves up but taking a while. "Might need someone to take these out of me."

Sheele and Mine wasted no time in taking to the order from Leone, dancing their way to Seryu in unison, Mine was shooting at Koro while Sheele was taking the shots from Seryu. They got close before the next thing up Seryu's sleeves was turned up a notch. She pulled out a gun for each arm now, blocking the swing that was from Sheele and sending her back.

Sheele was panting from all of the fighting before Seryu started laughing, making her guard fall. Next thing she knew was that Koro was standing right behind her, Mine on the floor, taken care of as she was not lucky to find the core spot in time for Sheele. Koro picked her up in one of his arms and started to crush her.

"Hahaha! This is for killing my master! I will make you suffer!" Seryu said as she gave the gesture for a neck slash. Koro crushed Sheele to the point where she was choking from the lack of air.

In that moment, the Empire's guard force appeared in a timely manner, all of the guards lining up around the battle site, with many of them appearing and picking Mine and Leone up off the floor and holding them to watch. Mine was screaming in rage at them. Until she was silenced by a blue flame erupting out of the bushes that lined the fountain where the rest of them were fighting around. Mine looked over and a figure started to walk out slowly.

The grey figure pulled up his arm and pointed towards Seryu. "Are you the one that wishes to make my home a judicial mess?" He asked with a growl in his sentence. Leone looked up and saw the man in the grey scale sand immediately recognised him.

"Knor!" She shouted against her restraints before she was cracked in the head by one of the guards. Knor looked over the scene that was in front of him. He didn't respond. "Knor…?"

" **So, Seryu…** " Knor walked around the woman with a slow pace, making Seryu try and shoot him, he easily blocked it with his scaled arm. " **Now, now…** " He lunged forward and picked up the woman off the floor at her neck. " **That is no way to talk to someone now is it?** " he said as Seryu was struggling for breath. " **You try and kill the purple haired girl, I come and take your life as well, seem like a fair trade?** "

"K-or-o." She said as she struggled to breath. Knor looked up to the creature that had Sheele in its hands and saw her pulled her arm out, grabbing her Extase that was stuck in the side of Koro, she pulled it out and let it flare out above her head.

" **Extase: Final Light.** " She said as the blades let out a screech and then a blinding light again, sending all the guards looking away. Knor dropped Seryu to cover his eyes.

"Dammit you!" He shouted as he tried to walk forward to stop it, before Mine grabbed his tail and yanked him back will all the force she could muster.

"You deal with Leone; I've got Sheele!" She said as she pulled up her gun, slashing it around and collecting the guards that were after her.

Knor was yanked back and away from the light, looking away and seeing all the guards near Leone. "Dragonaut, you will not control me!" He shouted as he opened his mouth and a stream of fire was launched down the path and engulfed all the people within the vicinity, hitting all the guards that were around Leone. He then jumped forward, slamming his tail into the guard that was left standing. "Come here you, we need to get out of here."

" **We are not leaving till you kill that girl** " He said again before his head shook at the voice.

"I don't care what you want, we need to get out of here before we all die okay, I want to save Sheele as much as you want to kill her, but I know when we are beat, we can't die and not get anything done already?!" Knor said back to the voice and then jumped up and away from the battle zone. Seryu was on the floor with her hands over her eyes, the light had burned an imprint into her retinas and she could barely see anything. She got up and squinted to where the Koro was supposed to me. Her vision became a bit clearer.

Mine was trying to get any shot she could, her Pumpkin was lighting up like a Christmas tree before she was effortlessly flicked away from the fountain by Koro. "Sheele!" Mine shouted again as she saw the dangling body of her female friend.

"I did my job; I was useful…" Sheele said before she passed away from all the radiation she had just taken from the blade in its last use.

Koro was holding onto the body of Sheele, her body was cooked to a crisp from the light that was emitted from the blade which was now clanging around on the floor. Koro looked at the woman before it's feral brain just dropped her into it's mouth. Mine's eyes widened at the sight of her friend being devoured by the beast.

Knor jumped in and pulled on Mine's dress and picked her up with Leone on his shoulders. "Come on, we need to leave, we can come and kill her another day."

" **We better, or this body is no use to me.** "

"Oh shut it you, this is painful for me as well just to leave her." Knor had enough of the preaching voice and ordered it as he ran off into the distance while Koro and Seryu was looked at the blade that was used to defeat them.

"She was one that gave her life for those people, I'm glad she is dead." Seryu chuckled as she picked up the **Extase** off the floor and looking at it, the blade was destroyed, almost beyond repair.

Koro had returned to his normal size and burped at the person he had just eaten, jumping up onto the blade and looking at it as well. "Don't you worry, we will get these people, even if it requires to kill some innocents that get in our way okay?" She said to the dog as she petted it.

* * *

Knor was out of breath as he reached the outskirts of the hideout. He dropped both of the women off of his shoulders and collapsed out of exhaustion as his Teigu had deactivated, leaving him back to his original strength, which was not enough to support both of the women. Mine got up off the floor and looked at Knor and Leone, who were both passed out on their backs. She was sitting in the forest.

It was the dead of night, so any chance of help that they could get from the other assassins in the hideout was very limited as they were probably asleep or working on something. She sat down and pulled apart her **Pumpkin** , looking through it for any damage that it had since the last battle, seeing the generator was still intact thankfully, but the charge array was molten. Her gun was useless for now. "Great, now I am going to have to find a new one of these." Picking up the part and looking at it, malformed into a shape that it was never intended to be in, throwing it into the bush with no regret. Her adrenaline subsided and her arm felt like it had just been sawn in half, pulling her sleeve up, she saw a massive gnash in her skin, the blood drying up and trying to form a clot already, but the throbbing and pain was still there and the blood was still dripping from the quite deep cut.

Using a part of Leone's cape, she torn it up and created a makeshift tourniquet, stopping the blood flow to that part of the arm. She looked around and saw no one looking at her as she checked all over her body for any other injuries before shuffling over to the other two that were on the floor. Knor had no incisions on his body at all, while Leone had to two bullet holes in her chest which had healed over, but the lead would slowly poison her. Mine made a mental note to get her treatment as soon as they get back.

Mine scouted the area and looked down below her foot, seeing a light green shine from the floor. Noticing that one of Lubbock's wires was out here, she could get his attention. She picked it up, wrapping it around her gun and yanked. The subsequent pulling raised up all manner of wires off the floor and ripping out branches off a tree.

The noise had woken Leone from her slumber, she had nodded off while she was being carried by Knor back to the base. She felt the two bullets in her stomach and winced at the thought of them there. She pulled her head and her chest up off the floor, only to see Knor next to her and her face blushed instantly. "Was I…?"

"No, you weren't dumbass." Mine interjected before Leone could start freaking out. Come on, get up." Mine gave Leone her gun as a leverage for Leone to get up, she did and then wobbled at the sensation of walking. "How long do you think it would take Lubbock to get everyone out to where his wire is moving?" Mine asked as she showed Leone the wire she had yanked out of the ground.

"Woah… you found that? Lubbock is not going to be best pleased that you foiled his trap." Leone smiled at the sight, Mine was not as she didn't get a straight answer from the yellow haired woman. Pushing her gun into Leone's chest.

"Okay, around 5 minutes? Maybe more? Bit of a guess." She answered. Mine, with her question answered pulled the gun away from Leone. "What even happened to him?" Leone was the one to ask now as she pointed at the man in the drab outfit, laying down on his back and breathing slowly.

"His Teigu deactivated and his strength was not enough to get us back to the base, he did try though, I admire the effort, but still was not good enough." Mine said as she grumbled.

"He got further than you would even get Mine, so you shouldn't be complaining." Leone said as she pointed at her arms, indicating the lack of muscle on her body.

"Hey! I have a gun that could rip your arms off!" She shouted back.

"That's nothing on raw strength Mine." Leone said as she spotted a green glimmer in the corner of her eye. Looking up in the tree, she saw Lubbock looking at them from above. "You can come down from there now pervert boy, you aren't seeing anything."

Lubbock sighed and jumped down from the tree, looking around, making sure that no one was around from the enemy faction. "You seem to be a member down if I am correct." Lubbock made the obvious observation. Leone and Mine looked down slightly and Lubbock got the message. "Oh… shit. Sorry, we'll talk more when we get back. You need help with him?"

"Na, I've got dragon-boy, you just help Mine here get back, she's injured." Leone objected as Mine looked at her with a dirty expression.

"I am fine!" She disproved her point immediately as she took three steps forward and fell onto her knees. "Okay, maybe not… Ow."

"C'here you." Lubbock pulled Mine's arm around his shoulder and lifted her up off the ground. "Let's get you back and we can discuss what we can do next." With that, the four of them walked off in the direction of the base.

"Oh and Lubbock."

"Yes Mine?"

"You need to hide your traps a bit better." She giggled at him as his face contorted at the sight of the thread around her gun.

"Fucking hell Mine, you have to ruin my plans."

"That's my job isn't it?"

The quartet get back to the base, Lubbock took Mine to Akame, they sorted her out with her gnash and the hurt leg, while Leone took the now awake Knor into his room, putting him against the wall while she sorted out his things, Knor huffed at the pain in his head. "This thing in my head just won't go away." He explained, closing his eyes and putting both hands on his head.

"What thing?"

"The voice that keep ringing in my head whenever I lose control of my power. I try and help by using my Teigu, but it just ends up in my losing control of it and that other being using my body as a puppet." He elaborated as he spotted a burn mark on her face. "Holy… Leone, he hurt you?" He said as he tried to get up, but failed in trying.

Leone sighed as she turned around with some antiseptic and sat down in front of him. She pulled her hand away from his face and showed Knor the burn that she had, it was a kind of scar line that ran down from her eye to her upper lip. "I have the ability to heal, but burns have always been a bit of a pain in the arse, it tries and then realises that there is no alive flesh there to heal itself. So it fails and now that I am out of my Lionel, it will never heal."

"I'm so sorry…" Knor trailed off as Leone dabbed a bit of the Antiseptic into the wound on her arm, hissing at the pain. "I wish I could control the form a bit more…"

"It's not your fault, you were the reason we got out of there, maybe not all in one piece, but we limited our loses." Leone said straight up.

"How can you say that? Sheele was one of you lot, even if I hadn't of spoken to her, she went well with you and Tatsumi." Leone put the Antiseptic down, scratched a wound into Knor's leg and put the cloth down on it to get his attention. "Ahhhh!"

"Listen here you, we may act like we don't care what happens to anyone when they pass on, we have to keep our mind open as we _know_ it is going to happen, we accept it, we deal with it, we pain for it." Leone finished as her hair fell forward to mask her face. "Sheele was one of the few people who understood me, she might have been a klutz sometimes, but she was our klutz. We made her feel at home here and never got angry at her unless she tried to cook Mine." Leone smiled at that memory. Shedding a few tears and pushed her head into Knor, who held her head as she cried into it. "She will live on in this family of assassins, we will remember her, but we also must remember the objective of what we are here to do. To reclaim the empire as ours, no matter what the cost." Leone sniffed and then got composed again.

"Okay, I now understand what you guys are, you are a family who know this is the last ride. Hence why you treat every day as your last so you can enjoy it." Knor extrapolated.

"Yes, you understand, you are one of us here now, you have felt pain, you have seen what happens at the worst, you are ready to join us." Leone said as she moved her head up a bit and kissed Knor on the cheek. Making the man blush slightly.

"Leone, you know about the bullets in your stomach?" Knor asked as he was composing himself from what just happened.

"Yeah, the ones that are now healed over."

"Do you trust me enough to let me get them out of you?"

"What do you mean?" Leone asked as Knor pressed the plate on his necklet, allowing his claws to grow from his fingers. "Oh…"

"Activate Lionel so you can heal after, I can cut you open quickly and get them, don't want you to die from lead poisoning after all.

"You sure that is safe?"

"No, not at all, but you have to try it or else, we are not going to see a field medic for a while no?" Knor explained, Leone agreed with the logic that he was providing. She moved her hands away from the wounds that she had on her stomach. Knor put her at the wall and slowly pierced the skin with his claw, creating a hole where he could flick at the bullet that was imbedded in her. "Close, these bullets went quite far in after all." Knor mused as he hit something solid with two of his claws, stabbing them and yanking them out in one clean move.

Leone yelled out in path as the sudden skin tear caught her off guard, she activated her Teigu, healing up what it could in the short space of time. She breathed out heavily as it deactivated as fast as it had activated, showing to Knor that Leone was completely out of energy to try again. "It isn't fully healed, but the natural body of a human body should be able to do the rest. Oh and talking about rest, you should get lots of it before you go out again."

"When did you become my personal nurse?" Leone smiled at him as Knor got up off the floor and dusted off his nails that had skin and blood all over them. Walking over to the desk and pulling off the book and giving it to Leone again, patting her on the shoulder and leaving her slouched against the wall, walking out of the room and down the corridor.

Leone looked at the book with an odd gaze, before opening it up and looking through the pages and seeing her own one.

 _Can give the user sudden urges of closeness…_

It was scribed in Knor's handwriting. Leone giggled at the words as she laid her head back at the wall and closed her eyes. _"He's mine now, but I don't know if he has realised that yet."_ She smiled to herself and fell asleep against the wall. She would mourn over Sheele when she woke up. She had other things to worry about at that point in time.

* * *

 **2 days later.**

Knor walked into the courtyard and put his head down as he saw the purple emblem hanging from the cross post in the middle. Sheele's mark that was in Night Raid's was lit and everyone looked down in sombre.

"We thank you for your hard work Sheele to advance the word of Night Raid to our enemies. You were the one who in the face of judgement, gave your life to keep our dream going forward. You may have been clumsy, but you were one of us. You will be missed, but our mission goes on. In our hearts, in the empire's mind, forever with us, forever against them. 安らかに眠る Sheele." Najenda gave the ending paragraph before the flame completely engulfed the banner and the ashes went sent into the sky.

Knor stood there in awe, he had never seen or heard that on anything he had read or watched, it was really touching that they did this, he thought they would just carry on and not honour the dead to any extent, but they did in their own way. Even though he only knew Sheele for a few days, she was still nice girl and Knor teared up a bit at the banner being turned into ash.

Leone climbed over to where Knor was when she saw him behind her. "You okay dragon-boy?" She said while putting her shoulder against his.

"Yeah, I think so, don't know why I am like this even though I only knew her for a few days." _"Oh, I do myself, but can't let Leone know that I knew this was going to happen…"_

"Remember Knor, we are family here, we live and breathe with each other, we learn who each other are personally, so when one of us goes, we mourn them and our emotions are let out here and now so we can get it over with and not let us be effected in the missions ahead of us." Leone pushed Knor over to look to his left. "We all have our individual flags Knor, we know what it would be like if our flag's disappeared. We bear that in mind while we are here to give us a sense of determination that we will not be the next one."

"I'm guessing I don't have a flag yet?" Knor asked the redundant question.

"No, but Lubbock is creating one for you, he did ask me what colour you would like and make sure it is distinct from all the others and a symbol you would like to run on it." Leone said as she pointed at the flurry of flags wiggling in the wind in front of them.

 **Najenda** : Black, Night Raid;

 **Lubbock** : Green, Bird;

 **Akame** : Red, Black Sword;

 **Leone** : Yellow, Lion;

 **Mine** : Pink, Roman Numerals XII;

 **Bulat** : White, Demonic Beast;

 **Tatsumi** : Cream, Bow and Sword;

 **Sheele** : Purple, Scissors

"How about grey with an orange dragon wing on it? That fits the description that you gave me whenever I turn into that thing." Knor said as he put his hand to his chin in thought.

"That sounds good for you, I'll make sure Lubbock gets working on it soon." Leone replied as she leaned back and saw Najenda standing above her. "Hai Boss."

"Ah, it's good that you have finally noticed me, I've been standing here for a couple of minutes." Najenda explained as Knor had a confused expression on his face.

"Wait, you were just over there and now you are here…?"

"That's about as much attention as I thought you have, but that is beside the point, I heard Leone explaining the flags and what they mean. Question is now." Najenda held out her mechanical hand in front of her with a knife in the palm. "Do you wish to join us on our quest?" Knor turned his body around and looked at her, thinking about the consequences of becoming an official member.

"I guess joining up is a permanent affair?"

"Yes, you will not be able to leave the Revolutionary army, if you find Night Raid to be too much, you can request to be demoted to the main armed forces, no one has done that so far and the pay here is a lot more than you will ever get there, the job is permanent as the Empire will never take you on again after they find out that you are against them."

"So, Night Raid and killing people or Revolutionary Army and a boring job." Knor said sarcastically before Leone gave him a serious glare. Putting his brain back into serious mode.

"And do you promise to keep me safe?"

"Yes, you have me to that, we will keep you as safe from the Empire as we can out here."

"That's not what I meant, I meant this." Knor pointed at his necklet. Leone grabbed his arm.

"Look, everyone here needs each other to look after or else we go insane, trust us when we will keep you in check and make sure you don't harm yourself with your Teigu." Leone said as she pleaded to him.

" _So, joining up can keep me alive as long as I do what they tell me, well, it's better than getting murdered in the capital with Dragonaut being rogue like last time, plus, I don't know if I am getting out of here when this is all done or I am stuck here for the rest of my living hell."_ Knor thought to himself as he mulled over the information.

Knor looked at Leone and then back at Najenda. "One last request."

"Shoot, anything to make you more convinced to join."

"I ask that I be paired up with Leone for the duration of the quest, she is the only one that can keep me from going AWOL." Knor asked attentively, not wanting to seem like something else, he did feel like he was a loose cannon. Leone let go of his arm and looked back at him, blushing.

"That's fine by me, you two will be on missions together wherever I can get you two, but I cannot promise all missions as we may need your specialism to beat some of the enemies."

"I can compromise with that." Knor winked at Leone as she looked away from him in sudden shyness. Knor looked down and took the mechanical hand in his, shaking it in acceptance.

"Welcome Knor, to Night Raid. A new life awaits you." Najenda said as she smiled at the man.

"Thank you, I wish to make the most of this life." Knor answered back as he let go and then was hugged tightly by Leone.

"You know what this calls for... A celebration dinner!" Leone shouted as Najenda just chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah, sure, our mourning of Sheele is over and we can move on to new pastures."

"C'mon then!" Leone said as she ran off to go eat as Knor just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Najenda.

"Looks like you have your work cut out kid, she is another kind of person day in, day out." She sarcastically warned.

"Eh, can't be worse than some of the women in the Capital." Knor laughed it off as he and Najenda walked into the hall together. All the others followed behind them. Mine was not in the mood for it as she was most hit by the newly deceased.

"You will never be the replacement for Sheele." She said bluntly as she looked away from Knor in spite.

"Um?" Knor questioned before he was calmed by Bulat, who put his hand on Knor's shoulder.

"Don't worry about her, she'll get over it in a few days, if she doesn't, she has a problem with something else about you and we will deal with that. Other than that, we should enjoy the food that Akame and Leone will be creating!" Bulat said and cheered up Knor.

"Yeah, like the first important meal in my life." " _And the most important time for me, I have found a new home in this universe, time to make the best of it."_


	9. Kill the Truth?

**Hello again everyone! I've been gone for a while haven't I? Well, the month gap /should/ not happen again, but then again, I can't promise anything. In other news, the 2nd act of this story is starting with this chapter! Lets get on with it shall we?  
**

 **Time for me to start introducing my own characters to this Universe, can't have just "me" in it now can we? If it was, there would be no point in trying to change the future! But for now, I will get to explaining some characters that didn't get enough development in the story, like the enemies of Night Raid, who just appear and die because plot! Time to give them some character.**

 **Reviews and Comments are appreciated as always.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Kill the Truth?**

 **Weeks Later**

A slow clicking of heels could be heard down a long stone corridor, all the guards that were standing line a stern looked towards the sound.

A female who was dressed up in a white army suit and a commander hat, long ice blue hair streamed out of it. on her was walking towards them, fire and death in her eyes shone through and the guards that were all staring at the new appearance instantly looked back at each other in shock. The woman walked past each of them and gave a approving nod at most of them before walking on.

"Ah, so the General of Ice has bestowed herself on this great Empire again." Said a large man, who was at that moment eating on a large read steak. "I'm glad you got my message and got here so quickly and efficiently."

"Well, Minister, a call from you is usually for something important or to get your head chopped off, so I guessed it was the former." The woman casually replied as the Minister just chuckled at her.

"Same old Esdeath, you are in good hands Emperor." The Minister put his hand on the young man, " _We_ are in good hands Sire." The Emperor looked down at the woman.

"We have called you back from your fighting in the north, I commend you on the removal of the Northern Tribes, the reward as planned will be ten thousand gold pieces."

"Thank you sir, I will send them back to the soldiers that helped with my task, they will be best pleased."

"We have called you here for a special job that we believe only you can complete."

"And what must that be your honour?" Esdeath said as the job started to pique her interest.

"You will be tasked to defeat the problem group of the Empire, known as Night Raid. These people have been periodically killing the people within our walls to set up a weak front for their army to attack from. Nipping the army from the start will bring down morale and thus we can obliterate the army that is sitting dormant." Esdeath looked down at the floor before looking back up and a grin spread across her face.

"So, you are saying that we are to take out the higher ups, we can then go after the mass of people? Also, I guess this will be paid dutifully?" Esdeath asked as she pulled out her rapier, spooking some of the guards that stood next to her.

"Yes, if you complete the job, you will live in riches for the rest of your life in the Empire." The Minister added. "You also have free reign to tackle the job however you like, you have a blank canvas and we will pay for any debts that you pick up along the way, call it the unity of working together to kill something we both hate."

"Call it a done deal then." Esdeath simply said as she bowed to the two that stood at the top of the stairs.

"Do you wish to request anything else? We are willing to pay you more if you wish, or is this all the terms you want?" The Minister asked again as he took another chomp out of the meat in his hands.

"Actually, I do. Two things."

"More soldiers?" The Emperor responded

"Well yes, but as we are going to be fighting a force with Teigu's I think a fight fire by fire approach will be needed, thus six Teigu wielders will be required." Esdeath commented as the minister looked at her with a sly grin.

"That can be arranged. We will have them here within the week, the best people we can get our hands on."

"Also…" She paused for dramatics. "I wish to find a suitor." All the people in the room opened their eyes in shock and the Minister actually stopped eating due to it.

"Are you sure?"

"I have lived my life to the fullest, I wish to find someone else."

"Then, Esdeath, I grant you the ability to find a suitor for your needs. We can help if you so please."

"I will leave my terms on your desk on the way out Minister, now, I shall get to tracking down these people, any good place to start?" A guard perked his head up and out of the armour.

"There are wanted posters around the city, Miss! They tell you what they have been up to. Also, I may have a lead to where they may have gone!" The guard looked around, ready to have his leg broken, but nothing came of it as Esdeath walked up to the man in the armour.

"Well then sport, tell me all I need to know."

 **Outside the Grand Hall.**

Three figures in black suits with Iron Crosses on them stood outside the Grand Hall, waiting for the woman to finish up her meeting with the Emperor and the Minister.

"Why does she have to take so long to do these things, gah, I hate formalities." a small boy said as he hung upside down from a roof. A older man with an impressive moustache looked up at him.

"Esdeath does what she needs to do, we just have to wait for her to tell us what to do okay Nyau."

"Fine Liver, you are always the one to ruin my fun." The boy got down from roof and landed on the larger man who held a battleaxe on his back.

"Hey, get off of me, you little runt." The large man said as Nyau jumped off of him and onto the floor. "Stop doing that or I will use you as target practice."

"Oh, stop being stuck up Daidara, you gotta have some fun in your steps sometimes." Nyau said as he moved around to stand next to Liver, who was just sighing at the bickering between the two.

"My fun is when I get to fight someone, increase my strength remember." Daidara said as he crossed his arms in front of him in a semi-sulk.

"Oh, will you stop it you two, or do I have to tell the General what you two are really like? I put my neck on the line to keep you alive and not being murdered by her you know." Liver said with a slightly roughed up voice, slightly agitated. He looked back as he heard a door opening and a woman stepping down from the room.

"You're finally done!" Nyau shouted in relief. Esdeath looked at him with a smile and patted him on the head.

"Yes Nyau, we now have something to do finally, it should excite all of you, even Dai." Esdeath commented as Daidara undid his arms and listened intently.

"We have a mission to go after the group known as Night Raid. We should be doing a lot bait of killing." Dai's and Nyau's eyes lit up in excitement. "But first, we have to lure them out of their hiding."

"And how exactly are we going to do that, General." Liver asked as he was not as convinced as the others. "It's not like they are all going to pop right out at the first chance of a sighting of you or us, they don't know who we are or what we do. You ask me, we need to go out and find them ourselves, that would be more of a commendable strategy." Liver finalised. He always was at odd's end with Esdeath and how she worked, even though he followed her without question sometimes.

"No, Liver, we are not going to do that, if we do, then we will end up trapping ourselves into their territory and thus be at the disadvantage. What I think is that a smear campaign should work, alongside the other job that the Minister gave me to do on top of this. We need to get rid of the neutral parties in this civil conflict, then the Minister can start gathering forces to combat this Revolutionary Army."

"So, lure them out of hiding by making them try and fix their name?"

"Exactly!" Esdeath replied as she smiled at the combined workings of the pair. "But with more killing of course."

"Yes! More people to get my power up! This will be fun!" Daidara commented as he slammed his fists together in happiness.

"Come on then, we have a few targets to go after, then we can see if the tricks work, if not, Liver's idea might have to become the real one." Nyau yawned as he jumped off the ledge he was sitting on while listening to the two argue.

"Good, we can get going now, you two are tiring to listen to, but you can't beat **Scream** for making people go that way." Nyau said as he followed the group.

"Yes, we all know who is the strongest demon here Nyau. Now shut your trap and let's get going on this mission." Esdeath commanded as they all walked off and collected the flyers that they would need to make sure that Night Raid was pinned onto something other than Empire kills.

 **Night Raid Base**

 **2 more days later.**

Knor sat down on the bench that was in the courtyard of the base, looking up towards the sky in admiration, he had been training hard since Sheele died, he didn't know why he had got so upbeat about training of all things, the one thing that he struggled with in the long term as he had to work hard for it now. He was rising in the strength rating of the group, he could now confidently take down Lubbock without a scratch, Tatsumi was also an easy member without his armour that he would obtain later on. Almost out do Akame, but not quite. He had a long way to go before he could even think about Bulat or Leone as they were leagues ahead of him.

He brushed his hair back now, he had decided to follow in the unique suite of hair colour, he had dyed it a light grey from his original blonde, now he represented his character better and also a change of clothes. He now wore a turquoise polo shirt and grey baggy trousers, he borrowed the black cape that Leone had spare and rummaged around in Sheele's drawers when they sorted out her room and found some blue glasses, which he was now wearing. Overall, his mind felt fresh, forgetting his past was still hard.

He didn't know what had happened and he hoped that sometime, his memory might jump start and he will remember what happened to him to get him here, was he here in full form? Was his previous life now gone forever or was he a copy of himself in this world? Too many hard questions to ask himself at this time as he tried to make the best out of what he had right now. He was here after all for whatever reason, having trouble with his memory of anything before the time when he was being tortured and then just hours before that, it was just a white blur and a mess alright.

Looking up, he saw the eight flags flying high above the ground, his flag had been put in place where Sheele's had been burned.

"I really wish I hadn't of joined when she died, I know myself that I will not be a replacement for her, but I want to make myself a different man and stand out…. Why can't Mine just get over the fact that I am here now and not want to you know… get on with the job?" Knor spoke out aloud to the sky, looking for answers to his question.

"Well, maybe you should get to know her more, she might come around to you if you actually try and make an effort to speak to her you know." A voice caught Knor off guard behind him as he turned around and was faced by the toned stomach of someone.

"You fully well know that is not going to happen, we seem to have some sort of disconnected hatred for each other, even though I don't hate her myself." Knor spoke back and the being crouched down in front of him, the yellow hair falling on his head.

"You need to lighten up." Leone said as she poked her tongue out of her mouth at Knor, trying to be funny, Knor just sighed and turned back to his original seating position.

"I have lightened up since I got here, you don't want to here about what I was like before, I was about as stuck up as she was." Knor replied as Leone hopped over the bench and sat down next to him, munching on some sort of sandwich.

"Well, if you know what made you less stubborn, maybe you can get her to turn around like that to you?" Leone suggested as she offered the other half of the sandwich to Knor. He accepted it and wolfed it down quickly as the Dragon-man was getting a tad bit hungry.

"That's not really a good workaround, I had everyone else to actually talk to me, that's why I loosened up eventually. **Even if I did want to kill some of them.** " He said as he shook his head. Dragonaut had been using his voice box to voice his own opinion. Knor had made a deal that he could start talking without his permission with the deal that he would only take over Knor's body when he allowed him to.

"Naut, you don't need to kill us you know, we are your friends." Leone said as she looked at Knor, who had the eyes of a dragon again.

" **And what have you got to offer to stop me from trying?** "

"Well, if you help us through this problem, when we take the Empire's Capital back, I promise you that we will find where you need to go and find your home."

" **What if I don't believe you? All the people I have met with this body want to kill us and not give up my home.** " Dragonaut responded naturally, Knor was trying to add something, but Leone put a finger up to him in waiting.

"I'll make sure Boss knows what you want, thus there is a promise that we can both keep to?" Leone compromised.

" **Fine, but if you break this promise, I promise you that I will kill whoever is left of the group when we get there.** " Knor shook his head as Dragonaut had been going through his thoughts and had seen the scene of the Capital being destroyed by **Shikoutazer**. Leone didn't realise what Naut was implying.

"That's good then." Leone commented as she leaned over and hugged Knor tight with her insane strength. "And you are going to be okay now!" She said enthusiastically. Knor was not at all as enthused by the situation. He had told her about the daily torments of Dragonaut trying to get through to him and try and break free, but Knor's will was the only thing stopping him from getting a hold, hence why when Knor's will faltered, it would always make Naut appear and take over from the shadows. " _Leone is really trying here to go out with me isn't she?"_ He thought to himself as the yellow haired woman had been very close to him in the last two weeks.

"C'mon Leone, now is not the time to be snuggling up to me, haven't we got something to do today?" Knor asked as Leone looked at him with a pouty face. "Don't try and pull that crap with me, come on, spill the beans." Leone went back into her normal mode as she jumped up with energy,

"We have a scouting mission to do today and Boss has said that we should undertake it sometime at the night as the person in question is to be less on guard, she didn't give details other than the fact that she is a very pretty woman and very dangerous for just me to go scouting."

"Did she at least tell you what she would be expected to be wearing." knor inquired as Leone put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Oh yeah, she did! She would be wearing some white army fatigues and a very professional hat, she also have very long ice blue hair." Leone finished and that description sent shivers down Knor's spine, literally.

" _Esdeath, crap. She's made herself appear quite early on from what I remember."_

"You okay there?" Leone asked as she waved her hand in front of Knor's face, whose eyes had completely zoned out and pupil dilated.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. I think anyway." Knor quickly responded and then looked back down to the floor.

"You sure? Nothing you need to tell me?" Leone asked quietly as she leaned on him.

"No, I'm sure of it Leone." Knor rejected her accusation.

"Um-hm. You don't sound or smell of the truth, but it might just be me being assumptive." She replied as she got up from the bench and pulled Knor along with her. "C'mon, we going to the Capital again!"


	10. Kill the Trojan

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who has followed/favourited the story so far! I hope all of you lot are enjoying my little venture. We are getting into seeing my new character into the story, hope you like them! They are a badass ;)**

 **Drew Luczynski: Eh, Knor is not a man of words and not one to splutter out everything in one go, he has almost done it, but I'm sure you will be satisfied for it :)**

 **Anywho! Let's get back to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Kill the Trojan**

 **Outer Town**

"You sure this is a good idea Liver?" Nyau asked as he sat down on top of the carriage. The trio were on their way to one of the towns that Esdeath had reported from the Minister to be eradicated.

"Esdeath gets what she asks, remember that Nyau." Liver commented back and looked over at Daidara. "You ready to use that thing again? You had trouble last time out." Liver pointed at the **Double-Bladed Broad Axe: Belvark** that was on his back, Daidara pulled it off of his back and swung it in shallow swings in front of Liver, almost taking his head off in the process, the clanging of the axe on the side of the carriage was the only thing that was heard as Liver breathed in relief.

"Yes, this thing is a perfect fit for me Liver, you know me, I like something tough to try and use and this is the thing for me." Dai replied as Nyau stopped the carriage. Liver looked to his left and saw the town. Ripe and ready to be attacked.

"Nyau, wait here with Daidara for the Mayor's carriage to come back, I'll go deal with the people who are already there." He stated as he jumped out, the black-clothed man pushed his hair back into it's normal state and started to walk towards the town with a grin on his face.

Liver walked along the road until he reached the inside of the town, people were giving him odd looks in the first place as he sat himself down next to a fountain in the middle of the town. He kicked his legs up and made himself look very casual. But that was far from it, sinking his hand into his coat pocket, he picked out a ring that had a dragon head on it, slipping it onto his finger and feeling the energy take hold of him. He smiled as one o0f the townsfolk walked up to him.

"Excuse me Sir, are you here for a reason?" She asked the man with the grey hair. Liver just smiled again as they were all unaware of what was about to happen.

" **Water Dragon Possession: Black Marine**!" Liver shouted as his ring lit up a purple colour. The fountain behind him volunteered the water for his attacks, the pillar of water rose up and formed the shape of a whale in the air, screeching its appearance. Liver was laughing at the sight of all the people scared for their life by his power.

"Now then everyone, do me a favour and just die." Was all he said as his water being collapsed into the city.

Nyau and Daidara were getting slightly bored as they watched the onslaught of Liver in the short-distance from the town. "Why does he get the fun stuff and we have to sit here and wait for some lackey to get back?" Daidara complained as his hand fidgeted around the grip of his twin axe.

"Hush your yapping Dai, we have company." Nyau said as he pushed Dai's head with his foot to look where the carriage was. "See, not long now, go and get set up on the road. I'll 'distract' them for ya." Nyau said mischievously as he got his Teigu out of his case. He put **Military Music Dream: Scream** to his mouth and started playing the flute into the air, the tones rang true as the soother for any weak minded individual could bend to his will when he stopped playing it.

The enemy carriage rolled on past and the driver fell forward asleep, alerting the Mayor and his daughter that were inside of the carriage. The all got out to survey the surroundings that they were in, seeing the destruction that was in their town.

"Guards, formation." The Mayor said as he was surrounded by white clad armoured guards that he had 'borrowed' from the Capital to keep an eye on him. "Come on sweetie, we will be fine." The Mayor comforted his daughter, who was looking around at the fire and destroyed houses that now was their town.

In a sudden flash, ten of the guards were chopped in half across the belt as their bodies, severed in half, dropped to the floor, all the rest heard was a evil laugh as they looked to the source. Daidara was standing, blood adored his axe and now was dripping off of it. "Now that was too easy, come on you lot, you know you can go better than that." He shouted as the guards responded by opening fire on the black-clothed man, Daidara pulled his axes up and blocked the shots enough to make a counter attack. Throwing the blades back past the guards, charging the Mayor and tackling him, then the axe parts came back and pierced the backs of the remaining two guards as he crushed the Mayor under his own weight and broke his spine with one fell squeeze.

Nyau looked on from the top of the carriage and saw the little girl that was now laying there, all covered in her mentor's blood. Nyau walked up to the girl and pulled her off the floor. "Dai's had his fun, now for you to be my little play thing." He said as he led the girl away from the death zone. Nyau didn't get far before he was clobbered by a massive object. The object flew through the air and landed into the floor with a large bang.

Daidara looked around as he searched for the new player in the battle. "Come at me my enemy, I will rip you in half!" He said and then saw a brown figure come out of the snow and aerial kick him in the stomach. "Oof!" He said as he was sent flying towards the same place that Nyau had ended up.

The brown clad man walked calmly over to where his discarded weapon was and picked it up.

The weapon was dark brown in colour, about the same length of the man that held it, with a hammerhead on one end of it, glowing green with the rest of the handle having a core that also glowed green in the shadow. He spun it around and then held it in a neutral stance.

"What the hell was that…" Nyau said as he rubbed his head in pain, the warhammer had actually hit him in the chest, but the resultant energy made him crack his head to the ground. Shaking his head and looking around, he saw the brown character looking at him with a very neutral face. "You were not affected my my song were you?" He asked as he got back up, the character watched him stumble around and just stood there with his hammer poked into the floor now.

"What song exactly? I don't go well with bumbling idiots like yourself." He said back and watched Nyau react to it like he had just been insulted. Nyau looked around the man and saw Daidara getting his axe ready.

"W-well, I would take that as an insult, but unfortunately, I don't have time for an encore of it, do I Dai?" He said as Daidara swung his axe around his head, aiming for the neck of the man in the brown clothes.

Daidara was then shocked when the axe completely missed the man as he had spun around and ducked underneath it, kicking his legs out and connecting with the large man, sending him falling again. "Maybe you shouldn't be so cocky eh? Would be healthy for you." The man said as he jumped up and kicked out at the attack that Nyau just made, swinging his hammer around upwards and colliding with Nyau, sending the tiny man flying up into the air. When gravity started affecting him again, falling back down. The man spun around and baseball batted Nyau into the floor.

Once he had dealt with the little one, he focused on the bigger one that was now standing back up, red rage was in his eyes and he could see it clearly, waiting for the next attack. Daidara split the axe into two and threw them either side of the man in brown, skimming the hammer and intentionally missing. "Your aim needs a little work from what I can see." Daidara laughed as he watched the axes boomerang back.

"No, what needs work is you assumptive nature." Dai said, but was too late as the man had turned around and held his hammer outwards from his torso, catching both of the axes on the handle. The hammer started the shimmer. " **KILMAREACH!** " was all that came out of the man's mouth as he lifted above the earth below him, the axe heads spinning around his platform and landing within Daidara's hands again as he caught them with ease.

"Get down from there and fight me like a real warrior!" He shouted up to the man, who was looking back down at him.

"A real warrior knows when to give up his honour and fight dirty." He responded as he crashed the hammer into the platform that he had made, shattering it into pieces on the spot. Sending the platform spiraling out of control and down on top of Daidara. The rocks trapped him under it.

From the commotion, Liver had returned from the town as he saw Nyau laying on the floor, completely out of it, whereas Daidara was underneath some sort of earth. "What the hell happened here? I thought you two were suppose to take care of the Mayor!"

"We did Liver, but we were attacked by someone else. Another Teigu user!" Daidara shouted back as he struggled to get out from where he was, until Liver used his water power to soften the rocks and shatter them.

"Then how are you two or this new person not dead? You know what happens when two Teigu's fight, one of you has to die."

"I don't know! He just put this stuff on top of me and then bolted or something! He certainly ain't here now." Dai said back as he got himself up and recovered his axes. "Is Nyau ok?"

Liver looked over to the small man who was laying down, laughing like no tomorrow, on the floor next to a woman, who was skinned. "I think Nyau is going to be fine, he found something to do while he waited for me to get here instead of helping you out it seems. Now tell me, what did this person look like?"

"He was wearing all brown, short black hair and a little bit of stubble. He was wielding a giant warhammer that was brown and glowed green all over." Daidara answered as he caught his breath. "If you want to go after him, I demand that I am the one to kill him."

"Hmm, interesting, if we ever meet him again, I'll let you personally deal with him ok?" Liver replied as he patted Daidara on the shoulder. "Now, lets finished with our job before we get murdered by Esdeath." Liver picked up a pile of the posters that had Night Raid's insignia on, a smear campaign was only one way to get them to come out of hiding.

 **Capital**

"You sure it is safe to be walking around he at the bright of day with so little people walking around?" Knor asked as he looked around nervously.

"Ahh! It's fine you worry bug, we didn't get spotted when we helped Mine deal with Sheele, plus, anyone who did see me or you was killed on the spot by Naut." Leone happily said back as she slapped him round the back of his head. Lubbock, who had come with them, sighed at their antics.

"I didn't come with you here to deal with the pair of you flirting all the time." He bluntly said as he carried on walking ahead of them.

"I ain't flirting!" Knor responded with a gruff tone.

"Uh-huh, tell that to your girlfriend." Lubbock quickly said back and made Leone blush at the comment. " _Lubbock, shut your fat mouth or I will have to kick you in your bollocks to do it?"_ Leone thought as she was indeed thinking about Knor as well. " _I wonder when he will realise that it's nothing I can do and he is kinda stuck in my mind now…"_ Her thoughts were subsequently stopped as she walked into the wall next to a book shop.

"Ouch… that was not where I expected that to be…" Was all she could say before Lubbock opened up the door to the bookstore. They all walked in and looked around while Lubbock locked the door behind him.

"Well, welcome to my old little store before I joined Night Raid, luckily I got to keep this open and running while I am with the team." He said as he picked up one of his books of the shelf and threw it at Knor. "Here, something for you."

Knor caught the book and looked down at it.

 _Legend of the City Dragon_

" **Wait, is this thing about me?!** " Dragonaut blurted out and Knor dropped the book and held his hands to his mouth as that was not suppose to come out while anyone but Leone was around. " **Hey!- Let megrl Spgrl"**

" _Shut it you, now is not the time, especially when others are around!"_ Knor thought to himself as a way of communicating with Dragonaut without his voice.

" _ **Well, tell me what is in the book when we are done with this then, I would like to know what you people know about me, after all, I use to be hiding underneath this war torn hell hole."**_ Dragonaut responded and let Knor have his voice box back.

"Er…" Was all that came out of Lubbock's mouth as he saw Knor flinch and drop the book. Leone was also looking shifty as she had heard the spat. "Moving on…" Knor and Leone sighed in relief as Lubbock was not going to question any farther. He pulled on a cord that looked like it was attached to a complicated pulley system, but all it did was activate something.

The bookcase that he was standing in front of unlatched itself from something and then was pushed forward by Lubbock. "Come on, down here you two." Leone followed with Knor in tow. Knor knew that this was the little base that Lubbock has for any missions that they needed a few more days in the Capital. Good place to lie low for a few weeks if shit hits the fan so to speak.

"Welcome to the little hideout then Knor, Leone has been accustomed to this already, so it's really only you that needs to know where this is and what it is used for," Lubbock said as he went on to explain to Knor the reasons for this house's use and when it would be available.

"Well, that should be all of it, but main rule of this is that you cannot be spotted coming in and out of here by the authorities, or the usefulness of this is expired, got it?" Lubbock said with a string hanging from the ceiling.

"Yep, seems like a good and simple idea for us." Knor said as he sat down on the sofa that was in the firelit room. Leone was acting all like a cat and laying down in front of the fire. "Well, aren't you just a cute thing." He said, playing along and patted her head as he sat back down and chugged back a glass of water.

"So, now that you are here, who are you after exactly?"

"Esdeath." Leone blurted out instantly. Knor froze again, ironically.

"Oh, well, you have fun with that, I'm staying the hell away from her." Lubbock replied as he was about to walk off.

"Aww, I thought with your appreciation of me you would like that ice queen." Leone jokening suggested.

"Ha, you're really funny Leone, I'm out of here." Lubbock scampered off and out of the shop.

"Well, that's one way to get him out of our hair."

" **Can we now look at that book?!** "

"No, I said after we are done with Esdeath!"

" **Fine.** "

"It's like looking after a child, christ." Knor mumbled as Leone chuckled at his misfortune.

"I never had another being talk to me when I had this belt you know, your Teigu is a very odd one to have it's own personality."

"Yeah, tell me that when you have a voice in your head battling to read a damn book." Knor responded as he picked up the book and placed it on the table in the middle of the room. "I think we should get going and see if we can find her?"

"Sure, we'll get on the rooftops, be easier to track someone from up there." Leone said as she hopped up off the floor and pushed Knor up the steps out of the basement.

 **Capital Rooftops**

Leone and Knor had been wondering around on the rooftops for around 2 hours before they even found a shred of evidence that Esdeath was even in the Capital in the form of her black aura creeping around a corner. They had to dodge all the complaints from residents seeing them on the rooftops, but it was nothing a stern look or some gold couldn't fix.

Knor hopped up to a tiled roof and steadied himself, before he was pushed down onto his belly by Leone, who was also on her stomach. "What the hell was that for?" Knor voiced his complaint as Leone put a finger to her mouth in symbol to shut the hell up. Knor took the advice and then followed her finger in the direction to where there was a woman in a white Uniform sitting down on a bench, eating something that could be described as an ice cream, completely oblivious to the fact that she was being stalked by two of the Night Raid members.

Leone could feel the urge to go and get her straight away, but her insides were also tingling as she could feel the evil aura around her that couldn't be rivaled at all. She used her own will to stop her from jumping down and going after the woman right there and then. The same could not be said for Knor though. She looked over to the man next to her and saw his body start convulsing.

His eyes landed on the woman in the white uniform with the icy coloured hair, he instantly recognised her as Esdeath from his memories and knew what kind of person that she was and nothing to be messed with. But as he thought about her, his eyes went back to the concave formation from a couple of weeks ago, before his arms started acting out of his own will. "Wha? Leone! Help!" he whispered loudly before he almost stood up there and then.

" **She is the one that took my home away from me! I must kill her!** " Dragonaut said through Knor, before he could stand up, Leone tackled him down through the roof and held onto him as tight as she could so he couldn't escape.

"Naut! Now is not the time to get angry! We can't go after her yet!" She told Knor to try and get him to come back to his senses.

" **Why can I not? She is right there, ready to be pounced on!** " Dragonaut argued as he tried to wriggle his way out of the trap that Leone had him in, his strength was becoming a match for Leone.

Leone activated **Lionel** and her strength was amplified, holding onto the man and his demonic beast within him. "Because it is most likely a trap she has set for us! If you waltz in there and get you and Knor killed on the spot. Do you want that?"

" **I have no use for this body if it is not willing to fight** " Dragonaut respond as his strength also increased, he popped out of the arm hold that Leone had had him in. " **If you will not let me deal with this, then I will do it myself.** " He said as he started walking towards where Esdeath had been.

"Stop, PLEASE!" Was Knor's voice from inside his body.


	11. Kill the Past

**Well, after my break from school that I have had last month, this seems like the last chapter I have got done in the time when I got to write, so this will be the last chapter of quick posts and I might have an extended period of time where there is no chapter, but do not fret! I will be working on alot more in the mean time and I will get back to posting some more as soon as possible!**

 **In the meantime, as this is a turning point for my story and most of the background work has been set, we will be moving into uncharted AU territory after this chapter as timelines will be broken and new stories will be told.**

 **I ask if you can help with the shape of this fic, if you have the time. Can you tell me:**

 **\- One thing that this story does well**  
 **\- One thing that I need to improve on in the future**  
 **\- And your general opinion of Knor as a character (as well as any characters that do not appear in the actual series)**

 **Any answer will help as I wish to improve my writing for all you guys, you are what make me want to keep writing after all :)**

 **As always, Reviews and Comments are Appreciated.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Kill the Past**

" **YOU WILL DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE MINISTER AND NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO HELP YOU, YOU WILL DIE A VERY PAINFUL DEATH.** " The dragon shouted at Leone as she took a second to comprehend what she was just informed. She looked back at the dragon within Knor, who had a very strong hold on the human.

"And how do you know this?!"

" **This human knows of the future! He won't tell you, but he knows what will happen to everyone in Night Raid. Everyone will die, Bulat wi-** " The monologue was cut off short as Knor fell to the floor in pain as he held his Necklet in his hand.

"Dragonaut, let go of me now." Knor said hopeful that the spirit inside of him was calmed by the words of both of them.

" **Fine.** " The dragon eyes receded. Knor looked through his real eyes and saw Leone looking at him with a sort of angry and emotional face. He knew what Dragonaut had said to her. He was not ready for this to get out so early.

"Look, Leone, I can explain…."

Leone turned Knor around to face her. With one swift crack of a fist, Knor was on the floor in an instant, Leone had punched him so hard that he felt it through is scaled skin. He pulled himself up off the floor, trying to surrender to her, but her mind was not on mercy right now. "You sure as shit have some explaining to do mister." She raised her hand again into a readied punch as Knor put his hands to his face in preparation, but it didn't connect. "Come on then, out with it, I can't know when you are unconscious now can I?" She said with a snarl.

"Yes, yes… that is very true… um. How best to explain this." Knor mumbled to himself as he tried to think of a good enough back story.

"No games, out with it now!" Leone shouted at him as he was pulled right out of his thought process. "How does he know that you know about my death?!"

"Well, you see… I'm not from this place, far from it." Knor stammered as he tried to get his facts right as a punch from Leone was not the best of encouragement at this frame of time. "I'm guessing Dragonaut looked through my memories of this place and then wanted to shock you to kill Esdeath."

Leone's mind was trying to figure out what on earth the man was talking about, he was backtracking on his points to many times. She landed a punch into his stomach, this time, there was no resistance from scales and the full force was felt by Knor, who lurched down in pain as he was now winded on the floor. "How are you not from this place, but you know about the place, smells like crap to me."

"Yes, that is the point, you will never believe me when I tell you, how am I supposed to tell someone that I am from another universe!" Knor shouted back at her and made her stop dead.

"What are you on about?"

"Be prepared to find this absolutely nutty, but I know this place from a book I read in my world. I knew you and the whole of Night Raid before I even joined up, I was playing dumb so that you lot would not suspect something of me when I joined up. That's how Dragonaut knew your name when we first met, he had gone through my memories when I was being tortured by the elite guard back in the temple." Knor blurted out as fast as he could before he was about to be hit again, in a shock turn. Leone lowered her hand and crouched down next to him.

"So, let me get this straight, you are a person from another world to this one you currently reside in, let alone knowing who we are before you even met us, but you found out through a book of all things?" Leone replied as she was trying to wrap everything up to make a lick of sense to her. She stared right into him as she looked for any senses that he was joking around or trying to lead her down a stupid path.

Heart rate not fluctuating;  
Not overly sweating;  
Keeping eye contact.

" _He wasn't joking at all…"_ She thought as she sat him down next to the tree. " _I wonder what else I can get out of him."_ She also thought as she looked at him again.

"So, tell me, what was Dragonaut on about then first? Once you clear things up about it, then we can get down to how in the twin hells that you are here in the first place." Leone asked as she tended to his bruise on his stomach, which was growing in the dead blood across it.

"What exactly did he say? I got control just at the end of the tirade." Knor said.

"He said something along the lines that I was going to die by the Minister's hands and be a painful death?"

"Oh… he had to say that didn't he…" Knor said as he looked down. Well, from what I have read, near the end of this quest, you get a chance to kill the Prime Minister and when you do, he breaks your Teigu." Knor pointed at the belt. "And then proceeds to shoot you and push you off the castle, leaving you to fall to your death."

"Did I at least kill him?" Leone asked hopeful.

"No, not even close, it was fruitless as he was too strong for you once **Lionel** was broken by his ring." Leone's eyes closed in rejection.

"Look, I don't even know if that is the true future, it was what the person who writ it wanted, not many of you lot survive this road at all." Knor said as he gritted his teeth through the pain that was his stomach now, the adrenaline wore off and the full extent to the pain was coming through.

"Ok…" Leone thought of the next question to ask as she moved along to the crook of his neck and leaned on it.

"You still mad at me?" Knor asked optimistically.

"Oh, sure I am, but I can wait to beat the crap out of you till later. Maybe during training again. But please, keep explaining…"

"I'm going to give you the whole backstory, okay? It might be long winded and may involve a few lost memories, I'm able to remember it somewhat okay now that Dragonaut has had his way with my mind."

"The longer it takes you, the more calm I may be when we get back to base, so explain away dragon-boy."

"I told you to not call me that ever again." Knor sneered at Leone, who was smiling at him back. "Fine."

Knor proceeded to explain all of the details of the Akame ga Kill! Manga and Anime that he had seen, all of it making Leone want to punch him and then hug him at the same time. Most of it was graphically explained and not the best, some holes left in the plot as he had legitimately forgot about it after all the mess that he had been through today. It took a while, but after about 5 hours, everything was out to the open and Knor was just hoping that he could keep Leone near him, she was the only one who could know and now she knew everything, she could help. Bulat's death was fast approaching.

Leone and Knor made it back to the base and sat down in their respective chairs in the hall, they had walked in on one of Najenda's briefings, it was getting heated no less. Knor and Leone made their best effort to keep their knowledge as much as they could to themselves. Not to spook anyone or make Knor's knowledge go to complete waste.

"Reports have been spiraling out of control since yesterday, there seems to be heightened activity in the city and the outside colonies, the Mayor of a revolutionary-sided village was murdered in broad daylight and the village was burnt down, leaving these behind." Najenda said as she pulled up the fliers that the Three Beasts had left all over the town.

"They trying to put dirt on our name or something?" Tatsumi said as he clenched his fists together.

"Exactly, but I don't think they need much after all we have done, we are also suspected of the destruction of an important building in the Capital, they have increased their presence threefold in the past 12 hours, no thanks for the pair of animals." Najenda opened her arm at Leone and Knor, who was looking at her as well. "But that is nothing to be discouraged by, due to these two, we now know that Esdeath is in the city and working with the Minister, up to something we will probably find out in due course."

"But now we have other, important matters to attend to." Bulat said as he got off of his chair. "I have picked up information of multiple high ranking officials that are now being targeted for assassination by the same people." Bulat swung out a map of the kingdoms and pointed out the one with most promise to it. "There will be two politicians around the east of the Kingdom and they will have to be defended, then there is the three that will be aboard a ship leaving the port within the day. Both seem important enough to defend and splitting up will be the only viable option."

"So… you are saying that, in the event that these guys show up, we should just attack them back and defeat them? They took down a whole village Bulat." Lubbock commented as he looked around the map. "That seems like trouble we need to stay out of, we are not strong enough to take whoever it is on."

"Hmpf, maybe if we go in pairs, we could take them down, but even then, it would be a task in itself, going on the information that we have been provided." Mine said as she crossed her arms. "And I saw as hell ain't going on that ship, I don't think a nauseous sniper is a good person." She looked around. "What about you?" She pointed at Knor, who was half out of it after having the massive talke with Leone on the way back.

"Him? Hell no, He's in no state to even be attempting a mission at this rate." Leone came to his side to talk for him, even though he was ready for anything, she was right that he was not ready to be taking on more enemies in that state. "How about me and you go after the pair that are walking around on land and then Bulat and Tatsumi can sneak onto the boat. Sound like a good plan?" Leone suggested and everyone looked at her with agreement, nodding their heads at the idea.

"And what am I supposed to do? Keep an eye on sick-note?" Lubbock complained.

"Yes, that is exactly the job you are being assigned to Lubbock, now I suggest you keep your trap shut before I close it permanently." Najenda said and the order from his crush shut him up instantly. "Now, if you lot are all in agreement… Akame, you can go out and scout the area for the land team to go, you will be their shadow and if anything goes wrong, you have permission to draw your weapon. Understand?"

"Yes." Akame replied quickly, unsetting Mine.

"You better not kill me in the crossfire Akame." Mine said as she looked at her.

"It would be your mistake if I hit you Mine, same can't be said when _you_ miss a shot." Akame replied calmly and that infuriated Mine. "Now, now." Akame said as she patted Mine on the head.

"If you are all finished being a family, we can get ready to move out." Bulat said as he picked up his spear off the desk, dragging the map with it. "Oh, and one more thing, there has been a sighting of a brown clad man with a hammer, he seems to be able to control the ground below him with it."

"A Teigu?" Tatsumi asked.

"We don't know yet, but I would assume so, so keep your guard up as he has been known to appear out of nowhere." Bulat finished as he got a round of nods from the rest of the group. They all filed out and left Bulat, Knor and Najenda in the room.

"Well, you seem to be a very good leader Bulat, convincing them that an immediate death sentence was a good idea." Najenda said as she lit her cigarette. Knor sat there, listening to them with his eyes closed, like he was sleeping. " _What on earth is she on about."_

"Well, when you know something is not going to get them moving, a good plan always solves the doubts. Worked in the army, works here like a treat." Bulat said as he pulled the spear off the desk and walked out. "Oh and Boss, we will be back, I assure you of that." He said and left. Leaving Najenda and Knor in the room.

"You heard all of that didn't you." Najenda said in between drags of her cigarette. Knor opened his eyes as he had been rumbled, no point in pretending anymore.

"Yes, I did."

"Well, let me tell you this, what I said was true, they are all walking into a death sentence, but that is what all the missions that I have for you lot, I assume them as death corridors for all of you, then I don't have such an anticipation for when you return, the more I see back in this room at the end of the day, the better I feel. Just a mental thing. Bulat understands it as he had been a soldier for the Imperial Army like I was a General."

"Well, whatever you think of it, it's not how I like to think, better to give the troops hope than know that they are going to die?" Knor retorted as he stood up from his chair. " **And I know that personally will not work forever.** " His voice turned into Dragonaut's

"You may think that." Najenda responded and walked up to Knor/Dragonaut and stared him right in the eyes. "But tell me this, have you survived?" Knor kept looking at her with his eyes and the draconian nature of them disappeared in an instant. "That's what I thought."

"I'm going to go to bed if you don't mind, Leone said for me to rest and that's not going to be accomplished with you two arguing now is it." Knor said as he pulled himself away, the scales on his hand receding.

"That's fine by me, the rest of them should be back within 2 days, depending if they survive." She said as she walked out of the room, throwing the cigarette stub on the floor on the way out.

" **You know, the more I talk to her, the more I am getting to hate her, she is nothing like what you told me…** " Dragonaut said as they walked back to Knor's room.

"Remember, I only know what I have read and I don't know every single move from her mentally, plus, the whole Bulat in charge thing is completely new to me as well, you can check." Knor responded to the mental construct.

" **Well, that may be the case, but can we really trust her to lead us to victory? She seems to be in it and not caring for anything.** "

"Like you are any better with me eh?" Knor said as he slammed the door behind him. "You really need to look at yourself and then look at me, I'm trying to help you here, yet you are always against me when I try to do things my way."

" **Yes, because your way of thinking is completely different to mine, you don't know anything of death and despair.** " Dragonaut said as Knor stood frozen.

"You… think Sheele wasn't enough to prove that I have lost something?"

" **That may be the case, but what if you lost everyone? What if you lost Leone as well?** " That silenced any protest that Knor had to the voice in his head. " **Like I thought. I was the only one left of my kind and then I was kill and put into this… thing.** " Dragonaut sighed as he was already resigned to his fate inside the necklet that Knor had.

"That may be the truth, but what is also true is that I am not your enemy, we both may have very different goals in all of this, but we must work together to get there. This is your best chance to get rid of the people inside the Capital and find out what has happened to your home that resides underneath it. You get me?" Knor said as he dropped himself into the corner of the room. "Maybe the problem with you is that you are looking way too far in the future with your plans, back them up a bit, then you may be able to see the light." Knor finished and that had seemed to make Dragonaut go quiet. He chuckled to himself as he looked around the room and saw his gun laying down on his bed, he had forgotten it as he went out to deal with the commotion in the hall.

Getting up and walking over to it, he picked it up and felt that something was off, looking down at it, he saw a glow emanating from the magazine that was being held within it. "What the hell is this…" clicking the release and dropping the magazine into his hand, the mag glowed with a pink aura. Slotting it back into the gun, he opened the window and aimed the pistol at a nearby mountain to test fire and to not hit anything. Pulling the trigger, there was a massive push to his shoulder, making the gun fly out of his hand and back behind him. In front of him was a massive beam of energy that ripped through the air.

"Um… that's an upgrade alright. WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted as the pink clothed woman was standing in his doorway. "Mine!" Knor shuffled around to put his gun away from the gun maniac.

"Sheesh Knor, you are on the jumpy side today aren't you." Mine laughed as she walked into his room and pulled the gun off his holster, seeing the magazine that was glowing inside of it. "Seems like my upgrade did a load of good for you." She commented as she saw the whole ordeal of the gun flying out of his hands. "You need proper training with a gun? And here was me thinking that you were actually good with that thing."

Knor scratched the back of his head. "Well, I was good with the bullet version before you decided to give it some jalapeno sauce into it, now I can't even hold onto the damned thing when I fire it!"

"Oh whatever you weakling, there is nothing in it." She said as she effortlessly pulled it up and shot at the vase that was on his desk, sniping it off the table in one fell swoop with the pistol and then put it back into Knor's holster before he could even say a word. "See." She grinned at him.

"Well, I'm sorry Ms. I'm-amazing-at-using-guns. But that thing has so much kick that it was blown out of my hand when I used it!"

"Yeah, because you had a crappy way of holding the damned thing you idiot." She snapped back as she pointed at **Pumpkin** that was on her back. "How do you think I can handle this thing and then not handle a measly pistol?"

"Well, if you would care to explain, that would be lovely." Knor retorted as his eyes glowed at her, it seemed like Dragonaut was as annoyed with her as he was.

"Oh calm down you." Mine poked Knor in the face. "No need to shout, all you had to do was ask." Knor looked at her with a confused face as his eyes went back to normal.

" **And what do you mean by that exactly?** " Dragonaut said as Knor put his hand over his mouth. Mine seemed to not care as she looked past him and at the gun that was now on the floor.

"Are you just going to throw my equipment around like that?" She complained as Knor looked down at the gun and picked it back up, seeing as he didn't have full control over himself at the moment.

"Sorry. Now, when are you going to teach me how to hold this thing?"

"When I get back from my next mission, I should be able to do it, remind me in the morning and I can give you a show of all the stuff I have as well." Mine winked at Knor, making him grimace. "Anywho, I think it is time I stopped stalling everyone and got off, see you in a few days Knor!" And with that, she left in a hurry. Knor walked over to the bed and flopped down on it.

" **Can I rip her tongue out yet?** " Dragonaut asked as he was feeling the pain of having to speak to Mine as well as Knor.

"No, not yet, we still have things to do."


End file.
